


Любовь и риторика

by Inquisitio



Series: Кровь, Любовь и Риторика [2]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Absurd, Actors, Art, M/M, Music, Theatre, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Джинн что-то перепутал (или своеобразно пошутил) и бросил Лютика и Вальдо Маркса в мир пьесы «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы». Бесстыжий абсурдистский флафф "с переодеваниями на всех уровнях, включая философский".
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Кровь, Любовь и Риторика [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854442
Kudos: 2





	1. Действующие лица

**Author's Note:**

> У этого фика есть мидквел — драббл «Риторика и риторика»  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585591) — нечто вроде лирического эссе. Его лучше прочитать первым.
> 
> Фанфик оформлен в виде пьесы, в нём сплошные диалоги и поясняющие ремарки. Это может быть утомительно.  
> Наверное, для понимания, что тут происходит и почему все так странно разговаривают, нужно быть знакомой/ым с пьесой Стоппарда (или с его фильмом). Ну или просто принять, что всё происходящее — абсурдно =)
> 
> Если вы читали «Мастеров культуры» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624950/chapters/56698216), то действие происходит аккурат после второго акта. Если нет, то вот ситуация в двух словах: Вальдо и Лютик учились вместе в Оксенфурте, дружили, разругались, затем эпизодически встречались в разных местах, являя друг другу и изумлённым свидетелям чудеса своего темперамента (в основном, в виде публичных скандалов). Потом Вальдо отбил у Лютика графиню де Стэль, а тот в ярости попросил джинна, чтоб его хватил удар.
> 
> Вальдо Маркса играет Эйдан Тёрнер.  
> Визуализация: https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1288042429371883520/photo/1
> 
> Тематическая музыка:  
> The Amazing Devil — Battle Cries (собственно, вместо фика можно перечитать  
> текст этой песни, там всё то же самое, только короче =))  
> https://youtu.be/QttUYOF3fNk  
> Vivienne Mort — Хто це тут  
> https://youtu.be/dB1KEqJwISs  
> Cheer Up Hamlet — Slings and Arrows  
> https://youtu.be/uoZwIBww8bg  
> Йовин — Шекспир  
> https://youtu.be/8mx5iA8sl9c

**Ещё одно примечание**

Пьеса Стоппарда восхитительна, но ужасно печальна. Я хочу её вывернуть через лютомаркс светлой стороной. Пусть у нашей монеты будет две решки!  
В тексте куча аллюзий на произведения Шекспира и Стоппарда, названия частей — точные цитаты из пьесы "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы" в переводе И. Бродского.   
Авторским произволом я снимаю языковой барьер между Континентом и шекспировской Данией.  
Что касается костюмов и бытовой составляющей, то вы можете представлять себе то, что вам больше нравится (и даже кошмарные шатнишки елизаветинской эпохи, если у вас крепкие нервы).  
В тексте стотыщмильонов намеренных анахронизмов и всяких странностей.   
В важных, по моему мнению, моментах, ссылки на музыкальное сопровождение стоят прямо внутри текста. Если слушать и читать одновременно впечатление будет более полным.

  
**Действующие лица**

  
Лютик  
Вальдо Маркс

 **Бродячая театральная труппа «Оловянный зверинец»**  
Первый актер, он же режиссёр-постановщик, в дальнейшем именуется Худрук.   
Пожилой мужчина с крайне развязными манерами.  
Эдмунд, ведущий актёр впечатляющей романтической внешности. Очень   
высокого мнения о себе.  
Альфред, актёр, специализирующийся на женских ролях, миловидный   
чувствительный юноша.  
Жеан, комический актер, по необходимости играет женские роли, весёлый и   
пронырливый малый.  
Гарет, здоровенный флегматичный детина, играет королей и благородных   
отцов, а также монтирует декорации и ухаживает за лошадьми.

  
**Обитатели Эльсинора**  
Клавдий, король Дании дядя Гамлета. Чрезвычайно занятой человек с железным   
самообладанием.  
Гертруда, королева Дании мать Гамлета. Женщина трудной судьбы и   
непредсказуемого поведения.  
Полоний. Не очень хороший отец и ещё худший первый министр.   
Офелия, дочь Полония. Девушка с большим потенциалом и парадоксальным   
чувством юмора.  
Лаэрт, сын Полония. Не по годам ответственный молодой человек. В действии   
остаётся за кадром.  
Горацио, друг Гамлета. Студент медицинского факультета. Энтузиаст своего   
дела.  
Розенкранц и Гильденстерн. Придворные фигуры умолчания.  
Унылый толстый мужик. Депрессивный эпизод на ножках.  
Мрачный мужик в доспехах. Ретроград, но с принципами.  
Замковые слуги, стража, пажи, фрейлины, знатные господа, конюхи, кухарки,   
поварята, торговцы, горожане, крестьяне и гости замка.


	2. 1. «Механики дешёвых мелодрам»

_Молодой человек бредёт по местности, лишённой каких бы то ни было характерных признаков. Его голубой костюм покрыт пылью, рубашка расстёгнута, волосы всклокочены. Он выглядит абсолютно дезориентированным, смотрит то на небо, то на равнину вокруг, размахивает руками и разговаривает сам с собой. Видно, что это происходит уже не первый час подряд._

ЛЮТИК. … Вариант 36: это может быть геральтово предназначение, которое сработало таким загадочным образом. Возможно, его смысл был в том, чтобы избавиться от меня раз и навсегда.

_Выразительно плюёт на землю._

Вариант 37: наконец-то сбылось проклятье прелестной дамы, которая однажды пожелала мне, цитирую «провалиться к чёртовой бабке в адские пустоши и сдохнуть там в муках».

Вариант 38, более поэтичный: Вальдо Маркс, завистник и интриган, разрази его гром, раздобыл астрономическую сумму денег и нанял скопом весь капитул магов. Этот на что угодно готов пойти, лишь бы я опять не выиграл состязание трубадуров в Новиграде.

_Пытается опять сплюнуть, но во рту пересохло. В раздражении он продолжает рассуждать._

Да нет, это неподъёмно, даже если он женится на десяти графинях разом и единовременно овдовеет.

Ох, я откладывал эту мысль, сколько мог, но деваться некуда: вариант 39. Джинны все-таки существуют, у того, что Геральт выловил из пруда, оказалось специфическое чувство юмора, и он забросил меня неизвестно куда. Здесь даже солнце выглядит по-другому!..

Я умер? Я наказан? Я должен подумать над своим поведением?

_Машет руками небу._

Эй, вы там! Я усвоил мораль: желать людям смерти, даже если они мерзопакостные сволочи, нехорошо! Всё, я могу идти? А то, честно говоря, шутка уже затянулась.

_Небо предсказуемо молчит._

Хотя бы дайте знать, что моё дурацкое желание не сбылось. Ну, пожалуйста!.. И верните лютню, гады!..

_Небо молчит с оттенком презрения. Лютик злится._

Ах, так! Тогда я тоже буду вас игнорировать!

_Демонстративно ложится на землю. Ветер порывами доносит до него новые звуки. Скрип колёс, дребезжание каких- то железок, простенькие переборы мандолины. В поле зрения появляется неказистый фургончик. На его холщовом заднике намалёвана порядком выгоревшая надпись «Оловянный зверинец, столичные трагики и комедианты». Звуки резко обрываются, из окошка высовывается немолодой мужчина. Он играет лицом, словно мехами гармошки, и с интересом разглядывает распростёртого на земле Лютика._

ХУДРУК. Датские равнины усеяны симпатичными юношами! А говорили, бесплодная северная земля…

_С козел на землю спрыгивает плотный небритый мужик._

ГАРЕТ (без особого интереса): Слышь, ты вообще живой-то?

ЛЮТИК (тоже без энтузиазма): Это вы мне скажите! Я тут скитаюсь уже который час, и как-то утратил ощущение реальности. Что собственно есть бытие, как вы думаете?..

ХУДРУК. Мальчишка ещё и философ!..

ГАРЕТ (не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к тонкости лютикова ума). Есть хочешь?

_Лютик подскакивает, резко забыв о загадках мироздания._

ЛЮТИК. Ещё как!

_Из окошка фургона к нему протягивается белоснежная ручка с отполированными ногтями и предлагает кусок пирога. Лютик галантно целует руку, принимая угощение._

ЛЮТИК. Сударыня, ваша доброта может соперничать… ах, чёрт, как вкусно-то… только с вашей прелестью…

_Его прерывает дружный хохот. Из фургончика выскакивает симпатичный длинноволосый юноша и делает пред Лютиком глубокий реверанс. Потом подмигивает и протягивает ему второй кусок пирога. Лютика совершенно не смущает собственная ошибка, он улыбается, не прекращая одновременно жевать и говорить комплименты._

ЛЮТИК. Сударь, вы спасли меня от голодной смерти и исцелили мою израненную душу. Теперь я точно знаю, что не умер: вряд ли на том свете пекут такие замечательные пироги. Но я непростительно невежлив. Позвольте представиться! Меня зовут Лютик, я бард, странствующий без инструмента и определённой цели. По зову сердца — артист, по велению судьбы — попрошайка.

_Рыжий парень с плутоватой наружности понимающе подмигивает ему._

ЖЕАН. Как будто есть большая разница!..

ХУДРУК. Выпрашивать овации приятнее, чем деньги, хотя одно без другого не обходится. Если вы, конечно, не грабитель с большой дороги.

_Вопросительно смотрит на Лютика._

ЛЮТИК. Я? Единственное, что я могу это украсть, это сердца зрителей.

_Вздыхает._

При наличии инструмента.

_Задник фургончика распахивается, и Эдмунд, статный мужчина со щегольскими усами, не снисходя до разговора, протягивает ему старенькую мандолину. Лютик с интересом разглядывает инструмент, с охами и вздохами настраивает его, насколько это возможно, и заводит простую, но весёлую песенку. Даже на такой рухляди у него выходит вполне симпатично._

ХУДРУК (заинтересованно). А теперь что-то печальное. Мы же всё-таки трагики!

_Лютик послушно наигрывает грустную мелодию. Альфред и Жеан хлопают, Гарет одобрительно ухмыляется, Эдмунд снисходительно кивает._

ХУДРУК. А не хотели бы вы, юноша, немного прокатиться? Ну, скажем, в один замок. Нам предстоит играть перед царственными особами, а музыка могла бы прикрыть грехи драматургов.

ЭДМУНД (внезапно включается в диалог). В прошлый раз нам помог с этим придворный менестрель, но прошёл слух, что он оставил своё ремесло. А без музыкального сопровождения мы рискуем выглядеть слишком бледно.

ЛЮТИК (радостно). Куда бы вы ни ехали, думаю, нам по пути.

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение сцены: Andrey Vinogradov — Reverse Dance**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvNZeh6f8vE**

_Постепенно опускается вечер, а фургончик всё катит по пыльной дороге. Дальнейшие диалоги происходят под аккомпанемент меланхоличных струнных переборов. Это та же мелодия, которую наигрывал Лютик, только в бесконечных вариациях. Музыка играет то громче, то тише, зрители слышат куски диалогов без начала и конца._

АЛЬФРЕД (оживлённо). Так вот, мы им показывали свою лучшую пьесу — «Прискорбная участь невинности». Два групповых изнасилования, отрубание рук и публичная казнь в финале.

ГАРЕТ. По случаю, прикупили на бойне кишок и свиной крови — вот это был спектакль!

ХУДРУК. Им просто не могло не понравиться! Первые ряды были забрызганы по пояс!

ЭДМУНД. Настоящий эффект присутствия!

ГАРЕТ. Одному бычий глаз упал прямо в пивную кружку!

ЖЕАН. Да им чихнуть было некогда, так увлеклись!

_У Лютика вылезают глаза на лоб (очевидно, от восхищения)._

ЛЮТИК. Надо признаться, это… впечатляет. Горю желанием узнать как можно больше подробностей! Я не здешний и, признаться, мало что понимаю в театральных представлениях. Что у вас считается нормальной пьесой?

_Гарет громко хлопает в ладоши у лютикова уха, тот в испуге отшатывается._

ГАРЕТ. Примерно это.

ХУДРУК. Показано грубовато, но, в общем-то, Гарет прав. И ещё это…

_Больно щипает Альфреда за щеку, тот взвизгивает._

ЛЮТИК (внимательно смотрит на него). Эффекты и насилие?

ХУДРУК (разражается неприятным хохотом). А наш музыкант соображает!.. Беда в том, что мы не можем оставаться на одном месте и приспособиться к нуждам конкретной публики. Нас гонят нужда и закон.

ЭДМУНД (с отвращением зачитывает наизусть). «…все укротители медведей, фехтовальщики, жонглёры, простые актёры интерлюдий и менестрели, не принадлежащие никакому благородному лицу высокого ранга, считаются бродягами и с ними обращаются соответственно».

ЖЕАН (продолжает цитату с нескрываемой злостью). «В случае второго рецидива виновный рассматривается как преступник и приговаривается к смертной казни, а его земли и имущество конфисковываются». Имущество!

_Брезгливо морщится._

Какой оголтелый оптимизм!

АЛЬФРЕД. Мы потеряли своего покровителя, поэтому вынуждены всё время колесить по разным странам, сегодня здесь, а завтра там.

ХУДРУК. Этим и объясняется наш гротескный репертуар. Причём большинство сцен мы заранее объясняем пантомимой, хоть сюжеты универсальнее некуда: предательство, война, воровство, убийство.

ЛЮТИК. Боюсь показаться банальным, но как же любовь, преданность, поэзия? Им нет места на сцене?

ХУДРУК. Почему же, слезу пустить можно, особенно после кровавой бани. К тому же во время нежных объятий и философских монологов зритель часто ходит отлить в кусты, что тоже работает на чарующую магию искусства.

***

ЛЮТИК. Как же вы справляетесь впятером?

ХУДРУК. Бесконечно переодеваемся. Каждый играет по нескольку ролей в одном спектакле. Перевоплощение, так сказать, в промышленных масштабах. Увы, мы — не оседлый театр, чтобы позволить себе роскошь иметь коллекцию актёров на все случаи жизни.

ЛЮТИК. Мне тоже достанется какая-нибудь роль?

ХУДРУК. В зависимости от того, чего захотят в Эльсиноре. В любом случае, мы подбираем актёра к костюму, а не наоборот. Стражник, кушать подано, вам письмо — это неизбежно. Но я подумываю попробовать тебя в качестве… то есть в роли трепетной девы. У высокой публики такие артисты пользуются спросом. Но сначала нужно будет дать тебе пару уроков мастерства.

_Худрук двусмысленно улыбается и берет Лютика за подбородок. Остальные актёры делают вид, что ослепли и оглохли._

ЛЮТИК (не теряя самообладания). А я-то сначала подумал, что попал в театральную труппу. Никак не могу разобраться в местных обычаях! Они такие… многоуровневые.

_Аккуратно отводит руку от своего лица._

ХУДРУК. Совершенно верно, мой юный друг. Чего только в наше время не должен уметь бродячий актёр, чтобы угодить клиенту и выжить! Пение, танцы, декламация стихов, акробатические этюды…

_Кладёт Лютику руку на колено._

ЛЮТИК (сдержанно). Боюсь, я не очень гибкий, господин режиссёр.

ХУДРУК. В таком случае тебе придётся попрощаться с новоприобретённой профессией. И с нашей труппой тоже. Возможно большое искусство — это не для тебя, мой жестоковыйный малыш.

ЛЮТИК. Какой-какой?

ХУДРУК. Несгибаемый. Набираемся всяких вычурных словечек из пьес, как вшей на постоялом дворе. Издержки профессии.

_Лютик с минуту размышляет, а потом через силу улыбается._

ЛЮТИК. Раз вопрос стоит именно так, мне стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды и стать более сговорчивым. В конце концов, нежной деве прилично немного поломаться для вида.

_Артисты выдыхают, Худрук расплывается в довольной улыбке. Острый момент исчерпан, скандала и изгнания вроде бы не предвидится._

ЛЮТИК (многозначительно). Только, наверное, мне сначала понадобится что-то выпить, для, хм, настроения. Это возможно?

ХУДРУК. Ну, разумеется, малыш, мы же тут высоким искусством занимаемся, а не перчатки шьём! В последней деревне нам как раз заплатили за представление бочонком отличного самогона, крепкого, как смерть.

_Худрук машет Альфреду, тот послушно подаёт бочонок и посуду._

ЛЮТИК (глотает из кружки и начинает кашлять). Святые боги, что это за отрава? Вы уверены, что это плата за спектакль, а не страшная месть?

ХУДРУК. Не может такого быть!

_Спокойно выпивает всю кружку до дна._

***

ЭДМУНД. Наш режиссёр уверен, что для подлинного изящества на сцене артисту нужно стать ничтожеством.

ЛЮТИК. Неожиданно!

ХУДРУК. Да-да, нечего иронизировать. Чем более артисты развращены, мелочны, глупы и легкомысленны, тем шире их профессиональные горизонты.

ЛЮТИК. Я по-прежнему не вижу связи.

ХУДРУК. Естественность на сцене уродлива и неубедительна. Драматический эффект рождается из искусственности. Мёртвое изящно, живое банально.

ЛЮТИК (с иронией). А разложение вас не пугает?

ХУДРУК. Ты просто ничего не понимаешь. Безвольные артисты — это идеал. Грациозные апатичные марионетки прекрасны, мой мальчик.

ЛЮТИК. Жестоко.

_Гарет, не оборачиваясь, наконец-то подаёт голос с козел._

ГАРЕТ (угрюмо). Искусство добрым быть не обязано. Я когда сбежал от тяжёлой работы в поле, думал, что вот, наконец-то, расслаблюсь, что там делать, кривляйся, да и только. Но знатно, доложу тебе, просчитался.

ХУДРУК (продолжая наслаждаться звучанием своего голоса и парадоксальностью своего ума). Спектакль — это гобелен, каждая из фигур символизирует незамутнённую абстракцию. Ты же не ждёшь, что у доблестного рыцаря будет прыщ на носу, а единорога — лишай? Вот мы и должны быть такими же…

АЛЬФРЕД (печально). Никакими.

_Вместо ответа Лютик выпивает кружку мерзкого пойла дна. Энтузиазма у него значительно поубавилось._

***

_Окончательно стемнело, повозка всё так же медленно тащится по ухабистой дороге. Философские монологи кончились, попойка переходит в самую отвратительную стадию._

ХУДРУК. Эй, Альфред, паршивец, живо сюда! С пьяной обидой. Я тебя из грязи вытащил, а ты не хочешь услужить мне, практически отцу родному?! Он насильно сажает юношу себе на колени, одновременно пытаясь поцеловать Лютика. Остальные артисты ведут себя так, словно это неизбежное зло, с которым нужно смириться для пользы дела. ХУДРУК (гнусно хихикает). Мальчики, не пора ли нам сделать остановку на ночь?..

ЛЮТИК (с полной покорностью). И правда, пойду присмотрю нам удобное местечко для ночлега.

_Сверкает глазками, ловко уворачиваясь от шлепка по заду, отстёгивает задний полог и наклоняется, выглядывая что-то в темноте. Разгорячённый Худрук, скинув Альфреда с коленей, ползёт за ним, но внезапно получает меткий пинок в зад (а Лютик постарался вложить в него все свои этические и эстетические контраргументы, накопившиеся за день) и кувырком летит из повозки на землю._

ЛЮТИК (подмигивает обомлевшему коллективу). Ах, боже мой, какой ужас! Какой чудовищный несчастный случай!

_Худрук пытается подняться из дорожной пыли, но слишком пьян и ошарашен._

ЛЮТИК (изображает комическую панику). Друзья, случилось страшное… наш художественный руководитель покинул нас… Мы осиротели!

_Остальные артисты наконец-то понимают, что случилось. Они выглядывают на дорогу, видят ползущего на четвереньках режиссёра и разражаются хохотом. Тот одновременно рыдает пьяными развесистыми слезами и ругается на чём свет стоит._

ХУДРУК (визжит). Сукины дети! Я ж вас всех… вскормил… вспоил… не смейте меня тут бросать!..

_Актёры с плохо скрытым злорадством машут ему вслед. Лютик посылает стремительно исчезающему вдали Худруку воздушный поцелуй._

ЛЮТИК (издевательски вздыхает). Какой мощный талант мы потеряли, друзья!.. АЛЬФРЕД (несмело хихикает). На кого ж ты нас, папенька, оставляешь!.. ЭДМУНД (нервно). Ох, Гарет, давай-ка побыстрее, умоляю!

ЖЕАН. Ага, а то, не ровен час, воссоединимся с обожаемым предводителем. Не успеем окончательно распуститься без чуткого руководства.

_Гарет хлещет лошадей вожжами, фургончик катится по дороге со всей возможной скоростью. Худрук пускает пузыри в пыли далеко позади. Настроение в труппе необыкновенно бодрое._

ЛЮТИК (с облегчением вытирая обслюнявленное лицо полотенцем). А теперь давайте познакомимся по-человечески.


	3. 2. «Что вообще может быть у нас общего, кроме этой ситуации?»

_Звуки горна. Ворота Эльсинора со скрипом открываются, во внутренний двор въезжает фургончик «Оловянного зверинца». Их вышли встречать не только слуги, но и знать. Заметно, что люди соскучились по приятным впечатлениям, поэтому даже приезд захудалой труппы для них — событие. Артисты спрыгивают на землю, приветливо улыбаются, приветствуя толпу. Из парадной двери появляется Толстый Унылый Мужик и вразвалочку подходит к актёрам, словно генерал, принимающий парад._

ТОЛСТЫЙ УНЫЛЫЙ МУЖИК. Добро пожаловать, господа, добро пожаловать всем!

_Эдмунд отвешивает ему глубокий поклон с расшаркиванием, все остальные за ним._

ЖЕАН (шипит на Лютика). Да сделай лицо поприличнее, это же принц!

ЛЮТИК (кланяется). Ух, ёпт, а так и не скажешь!

_Когда он выпрямляется, то видит в десяти шагах от себя в свите принца Вальдо Маркса. Оба перестают дышать._

ТОЛСТЫЙ УНЫЛЫЙ МУЖИК, он же ГАМЛЕТ (Эдмунду, покровительственно). Твоё лицо обросло бахромой с тех пор, как я тебя в последний раз видел!

_Милостиво улыбается Альфреду._

Молю бога, чтобы ваш голос не оказался надтреснутым…

_Гамлет продолжает выказывать актёрам своё расположение. В это время Вальдо указывает на сарайчик в глубине двора, Лютик взволнованно кивает._

ГАМЛЕТ (требовательно хлопает в ладоши). А ну-ка, страстный монолог!

_Эдмунд с готовностью становится в эффектную позу и с пол-оборота начинает декламацию, а Лютик, пользуясь случаем, потихоньку отходит в сторону._

***

_Сцена в сарайчике. Вальдо и Лютик кидаются друг к другу и судорожно обнимаются, как двое спасшихся после кораблекрушения. Говорят одновременно, захлёбываясь словами, почти не слушая друг друга. Со двора доносятся обрывки драматического монолога, который читает Эдмунд._

ЛЮТИК. Валь, святая Мелитэле, ты тут, ты тут…

ВАЛЬДО. Я как увидел тебя, сначала подумал, что с ума схожу. Тебя вообще не узнать, волосы отрасли…

ЭДМУНД (проникновенно). «Вот его находит он…»

ЛЮТИК. Ты живой, слава всем богам, я сейчас просто с ума сойду от облегчения…

ВАЛЬДО. Я чуть не свихнулся. Меня швырнуло прямо к воротам замка, хорошо, хоть лютня была со мной, а то что бы я тут делал… Попал прямо на королевскую свадьбу, ни черта не понимая!..

ЛЮТИК. Артисты эти оказались ничего, можно найти общий язык. И перед каким зрителем мы только не играли!.. Да бригада забойщиков из Махакама сойдёт на этом фоне за профессиональных театральных критиков! Но, Вальдо, я так измучился от неизвестности!..

ВАЛЬДО. В Эльсиноре интриган на интригане. Человек с двойным дном считается простаком. Тройной агент — рядовым случаем. Музыку слушают только с целью заглушать двусмысленные разговоры на пиру. Я тут изнемогаю от тоски! Ну, ещё и от внимания королевы, конечно…

ЛЮТИК. Я так раскаиваюсь, ты бы знал!.. Я был злой до чёртиков, и меня понесло, а тут джинн этот под руку подвернулся…

_Вальдо приходит в себя и начинает запоздало соображать. Оба смущаются бурного всплеска чувств и отпускают друг друга._

ЭДМУНД (зловеще подвывая). «Молчанье в небе, тучи недвижимы, безгласны ветры…»

ВАЛЬДО. Что за желание?

ЛЮТИК. Да просто блажь стукнула в голову. Открываем кувшин с печатью, а оттуда дым валит. Геральт говорит: это джинн, он исполняет желания, а я возьми да и брякни: пусть Вальдо Маркса, трубадура из Цидариса, хватит удар… И вот мы здесь, что бы это ни значило.

_Вальдо отшатывается. На его лице изумление, обида и злость последовательно сменяют друг друга._

ВАЛЬДО. Ты действительно пожелал мне смерти? Ты мог получить всё, что угодно, но самое твоё заветное желание — чтобы меня не стало?! Лютик, ты превзошёл сам себя в идиотизме и непрактичности.

ЛЮТИК (чуть не плачет). Да ничего я такого не желал!.. Я вообще тогда не думал. Меня выгнала графиня, и я был в ярости на тебя и твои мерзкие интриги. Вот и ляпнул… Если б ты знал, как я ненавижу себя!.. Не трать слов попусту, хуже, чем я сам себя обзову, у тебя не получится.

_Вальдо растерянно молчит. Кажется, он действительно не знает, что сказать._

ВАЛЬДО. Ты действительно так любил её?

ЛЮТИК. Не знаю. Сильно привязан был точно. А ещё это жутко унизительно, когда тебя вышвыривают на улицу, потому что появился кто-то посвежее.

ВАЛЬДО. Ясно. Уязвлённое самолюбие. Кто-то должен был за него заплатить.

_Вальдо хмурится. Лютик ощетинивается. Они отодвигаются друг от друга подальше, инстинктивно становясь в любимую стойку для ругани: напряжённая спина, гордо задранный подбородок, есть пространство для бурной жестикуляции и возможного бегства, но при этом прекрасно видно лицо собеседника._

ЭДМУНД (грозно). «Проснувшаяся месть влечёт к делам…»

ЛЮТИК. Давай без театральных эффектов, я от них немного подустал за последнее время.

ВАЛЬДО (осознание причин и следствий накатывает на него волнами). Ты вырывал меня из привычного мира, где я хоть что-то могу контролировать, и швырнул в этот хаос! Столько лет самоограничений и адской работы превратились в дым из-за шутки инфантильного мальчишки, который дожил до тридцати, а ума накопил максимум лет на пять!

ЛЮТИК (примирительно). Ты не похож на самого несчастненького на континенте, Вальдо. Да и я тоже. Как-нибудь разгребём эту ситуацию.

ВАЛЬДО (совершенно теряя самообладание). Каком, чёрт тебя подери, континенте? Мы даже не знаем, где находимся! Что такое Дания? Что это за мир? Я живу тут уже месяц, но каждый день не перестаю изумляться глубине водоворота дерьма, в который угодил по твоей милости. Ты не просто проявил легкомыслие, это был поступок безмозглого ничтожества. И не смей больше со мной разговаривать, слышишь!

_Вальдо уходит, хлопнув дверью так, что с потолка сыпется труха. Лютик угрюмо молчит, опустив голову._

ЭДМУНД (максимально экспрессивно). «…Швырните к бесам!»

***

_Вальдо пулей выбегает из сарайчика, но быстро теряет силы и прислоняется к стене в тихом уголке двора. Голова у него идёт кругом: слишком много событий для одного утра, и одно отвратительней другого. Из хоровода тяжких мыслей его вырывают голоса. Кто-то покровительственно называет собеседника старым другом. А-а-а, ну понятно, кто у нас тут главный царственный эстет. Однако, стоит прислушаться._

ГАМЛЕТ. Вы могли бы, если потребуется, выучить несколько строчек и вставить их в пьесу сегодня вечером? Куда-нибудь в сцену отравления. Возможно ли это?

ЭДМУНД. Конечно же, мой добрый принц.

ГАМЛЕТ. Я знал, что вы мне не откажете, любезный. Поверьте, стихи выразительные, в самый раз для вашей экспрессивной манеры. Хочу сделать приятный сюрприз маменьке и дяденьке.

ЭДМУНД (польщённый вниманием). От обращения к зрителю пьеса только выиграет, нынче такое в моде.

ГАМЛЕТ (загадочно усмехается). Как минимум, они отставят кубки.

ЭДМУНД (раздуваясь от гордости). Уж будьте уверены!

_Эдмунд уходит, а Вальдо всё так же стоит, прижавшись к стене и не смея шелохнуться. Кажется, он нащупал что-то важное. И действительно, принц, полагая, что остался в одиночестве, начинает бормотать, размахивая руками. Вальдо слушает и холодеет. «Зрелище — петля»? Святые боги, так вот он, семейный сюрприз! Этот Эдмунд у них в труппе вроде за главного, но как-то не очень ориентируется в обстановке. Что грубая лесть делает с людьми!.. Надо срочно предупредить Лютика, попасть в такой переплёт не заслуживает никто. Ещё не хватало стать свидетелем…_

_Он порывается бежать, но тут его хватает за рукав вертлявая девица, фрейлина королевы._

ФРЕЙЛИНА. Господин музыкант? Её Величество ждёт вас и вашу лютню у себя в покоях.

ВАЛЬДО (недовольно). Слушать музыку ещё до обеда?

ФРЕЙЛИНА. Ну, а что вы хотите, меланхолия. Предыдущий музыкант спёкся за месяц, продал инструмент и ушёл в монастырь. Так что вы отлично держитесь, господин Маркс.

***

_Королева Гертруда восседает среди шёлковых подушек. Черты её лица выражают скуку, раздражение и привычку к саркастическому юмору. Вальдо отвешивает ей изысканный поклон, она вяло указывает на табурет напротив._

ГЕРТРУДА. Сыграете мне то же, что и вчера? Или рановато для чувствительной баллады, как по-вашему?

ВАЛЬДО. Зависит от целей Вашего величества. Если есть желание испортить себе настроение уже с утра, то выбор превосходный.

ГЕРТРУДА. Почему?

ВАЛЬДО. В разгар собственной свадьбы герои погибнут.

ГЕРТРУДА (оживлённо). Великолепно! Наилучший финал из всех возможных: высшая точка отношений никогда не превратится в свою противоположность. Ни неблагодарного потомства, ни взаимного раздражения. Пойте!

_Не успевает Вальдо допеть и одного куплета, как она прерывает его._

ГЕРТРУДА. Ах, нет! И правда, не то. А бывают баллады не про любовь?

ВАЛЬДО. Разумеется, Ваше величество. Про битвы. Про волшебство. Про подвиги святых. Там тоже много убийств, вам должно понравиться.

ГЕРТРУДА (иронически). Вы так предупредительны к моим желаниям! Тогда просто сыграйте что-нибудь красивое.

_Гертруда наливает себе вина и отпивает из кубка, откровенно разглядывая импровизирующего на лютне Вальдо. Разговор идёт под аккомпанемент нежной мелодии._

ГЕРТРУДА. Ваши мысли где-то далеко.

ВАЛЬДО. Не дальше этого замка.

ГЕРТРУДА. Что вы хотите сказать?

ВАЛЬДО (пытается увлечь беспокойный ум королевы другой игрушкой). Сегодня в Эльсинор прибыли столичные трагики. Принц Гамлет настоял, чтобы один из них продемонстрировал своё мастерство, и все мы стали невольными слушателями трагического монолога. Ваш сын был растроган до слез.

ГЕРТРУДА. Мой сын с детства любил шутов, жонглёров и бродячих артистов. Наверное, поэтому теперь так самозабвенно кривляется на публику.

ВАЛЬДО. Мне показалось, он был искренен.

ГЕРТРУДА. Не в этом дело. Людей нашего круга с детства учат самообладанию.

ВАЛЬДО. Тогда актёры служат вам хорошую службу, демонстрируя чувства сразу за всех присутствующих.

ГЕРТРУДА. Возможно. А о чем был монолог?

ВАЛЬДО (улыбается). Честно говоря, я не запомнил. Смысл затерялся среди порванных в клочки страстей. Что-то про разорение царственного дома, я полагаю.

_Гертруда наклоняется ближе и властным жестом касается его правой руки. Музыка обрывается._

ВАЛЬДО (ледяным тоном). О, вспомнил отрывок из того монолога!

«Ужасен вид поруганной царицы!

Гася слезами пламя, босиком

Она металась…» Дальше запамятовал. Но неплохо, правда?

_Гертруда с иронической улыбочкой медленно убирает руку и наливает себе ещё вина._

ГЕРТРУДА (холодно). Зависит от контекста. Наверное, мы закончили на сегодня.

_Вальдо кланяется ей с изысканной любезностью и выходит в надежде, что отмучился до вечера. На фоне этих бесед даже встреча с Лютиком уже не кажется такой отвратительной._

***

_Вальдо стучится в дверь комнаты, куда поселили актёров. Они, разумеется, не такие уже важные птицы, чтоб отводить им приличные покои. Большая комната, одна на всех, и для сна, и для подготовки к спектаклям. Вальдо стучит ещё раз, ему никто не отвечает, хотя внутри раздаются голоса. Удивительно, как это пять человек могут производить столько шума!_

_Но ждать надоедает, он толкает дверь и сразу инстинктивно отступает назад. Эдмунд стоит в кадке с водой совершенно голый и в мыле. Гарет при помощи пальца и слюны оттирает с жестяной короны подозрительные пятна. Жеан пытается прочесать свои спутанные рыжие космы. Альфред затягивает на Лютике корсет. Тот пищит и ругается._

ЛЮТИК. Да в жопу это платье, давай я надену то, синее!

АЛЬФРЕД. В котором ты выступал, когда мы играли на площадке для травли медведей? Ты, Лютичек, тогда извазюкал весь подол, он так и не отстирался!

ЖЕАН. И до сих пор попахивает, если честно. Альфред прав, нельзя играть перед королями в засранных в прямом смысле этого слова обносках. Терпи ради красоты!

ВАЛЬДО (демонстративно глядя в сторону). Доброе утро, господа! Мне нужно…

_Голый Эдмунд разворачивается к нему всеми причиндалами и, не теряя царственной осанки, отвечает с тем же пафосом, с каким недавно читал монолог._

ЭДМУНД. Немного хороших манер!

_Артисты хихикают, причём Лютик довольно злобно._

ВАЛЬДО. Прошу прощения за то, что ворвался так внезапно. Придворный музыкант Вальдо Маркс к вашим услугам. Мне срочно нужно поговорить с вашим коллегой.

_Лютик надменно вскидывает брови и поворачивается к нему спиной. Здесь, на своей территории, он чувствует себя в безопасности и может безнаказанно поглумиться._

ВАЛЬДО (не отстаёт). Лютик! Не делай вид, что ты ещё и глухой!

_Лютик делает вид, что Вальдо Маркса никогда не существовало в природе._

ЛЮТИК (капризно). Ладно, Альфред, вынь меня из этой брони, я принял свою судьбу.

ГАРЕТ. Только если обещаешь ничего не жрать до вечера. А то шнуровать тебя буду я!

_Играет мускулами и выразительно зыркает._

ВАЛЬДО (понимает, что выглядит смешно, но ничего не может поделать). Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. Да не отворачивайся же!

ЛЮТИК (наконец-то снисходит). Не смею больше с тобой разговаривать, как ты и просил.

_Величественно снимает с себя белокурый парик и надевает его на болванку._

ВАЛЬДО (пытается быть максимально убедительным). Это очень важно, не дури. Я тут кое-что подслушал. Это касается вас всех.

ЭДМУНД (который спокойно продолжает мыться, совершенно равнодушный к присутствию постороннего). Информация лишней не бывает. Сменил бы ты гнев на милость, Лютик! Видишь, человек старается…

ЛЮТИК (словно делает Вальдо грандиозное одолжение). Ну ладно. Отойдём в сторону.

ЖЕАН. Только не смей снимать грим, второй раз помогать краситься не буду. Ты глазом дёргаешь, как полоумный!

ЛЮТИК. Ну, извини, что я живой.

ЖЕАН. Непростительное отсутствие профессионализма с твоей стороны!

_Лютик показывает ему язык, окончательно выпутывается из костюма и, к тайному облегчению Вальдо, которому и так хватило впечатлений, остаётся в штанах и рубашке. Они выходят из артистической и заглядывают в соседний фехтовальный зал, который отвели для репетиций. Там пусто и можно поговорить без свидетелей._

ВАЛЬДО (энергично). Вы ни в коем случае не должны соглашаться на предложение принца Гамлета.

ЛЮТИК. Великолепный Вальдо опять раскомандовался. Тебя с королём тут не путают, а? Ребята говорят, что принц — давний поклонник нашей труппы. И вообще любит театр. Почему бы нам не сделать ему маленькое одолжение?

ВАЛЬДО. Тут любовь особого рода. Как к говядине. Ты вообще в курсе, что в Эльсиноре происходит?

ЛЮТИК (ядовито). Представь себе, да. Умер старый король, на трон залез новый, вот сюрприз.

ВАЛЬДО (теряя терпение). Да перестань ты выделываться хоть на минуту и сосредоточься! Принц подозревает, что новый король причастен к безвременной гибели старого. Но поскольку твёрдых доказательств нет, он хочет спровоцировать Клавдия, и для этого использует вашу пьесу! Что вы собрались играть?

ЛЮТИК (обескураженно). «Убийство Гонзаго».

ВАЛЬДО (нетерпеливо). Сюжет?

ЛЮТИК. Коварное убийство и… ах, он сукин сын!..

_Лютик обдумывает услышанное. Всё капризное раздражение как ветром сдуло, он не на шутку встревожен._

ЛЮТИК. Но не могут же они взять нас и перебить просто так, за неудачный выбор пьесы?

ВАЛЬДО (хмуро). Решайте сами. Мне тут рассказывали, что полгода назад, когда ещё был жив старый Гамлет, заезжали артисты с занятной комедией про старца, чья цветущая жёнушка развлекалась с молодыми, а он ни сном, ни духом. Жаль, что с исполнителем роли рогоносца случилась маленькая неприятность: он впотьмах возьми да и упади с лестницы.

ЛЮТИК (шокировано). Быть такого не может!

ВАЛЬДО. Если не веришь, можем вечерком прогуляться за крепостную стену к его могиле.

ЛЮТИК (машинально огрызается, явно думая о другом). Приглашаешь меня на свидание на кладбище? Очень в твоём стиле.

ВАЛЬДО. Святые боги, какую чушь исторгают эти прелестные алые губки! Кстати у тебя помада размазалась.

ЛЮТИК (мрачно) Ну и хрен с ней. Никак не научусь нормально гримироваться, видимо, мои корявые руки не для того приспособлены.

ВАЛЬДО (поддаваясь внезапному порыву подбодрить Лютика). Брось, глаза вышли отлично.

ЛЮТИК (подозревая насмешку). В самом деле?

ВАЛЬДО (теряя бдительность от неуклюжего прилива сочувствия). Очень эффектно смотрится, чувствуется школа графини де Стэ…

_Он видит расширившиеся от ярости глаза Лютика и в ужасе понимает, что сболтнул что-то не то._

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Two Siberians (Белый Острог) — Латинский квартал**

**https://soundcloud.com/twosiberians/10a**

ЛЮТИК. Да ты издеваешься, негодяй!!!

ВАЛЬДО. Ничего подобного! Я вообще по доброте душевной пришёл вас предостеречь от большой беды, а ты обзываешься!

ЛЮТИК. Засунь себе свою снисходительность знаешь куда!..

ВАЛЬДО (выходит из себя). Если хочешь, валяй, сдохни сам и поставь под удар всю труппу, только чтобы не быть мне обязанным!..

ЛЮТИК (орёт). Обязанным??? Да ты разнёс мою жизнь вдребезги! Выдавил меня из академии, пакостил, как мог, все эти годы!..

ВАЛЬДО (орёт ещё громче). А благодаря кому мы застряли в чужом враждебном мире? Кто это у нас настолько слабоумен, что шутит свои ублюдочные шутки с волшебными существами???

ЛЮТИК (шипит от ярости). Ты не смеешь так со мной обращаться!

ВАЛЬДО (презрительным тоном). А вот и смею! Какая жалость, тут нет ни послушных джиннов, ни карманных ведьмаков, чтобы выполнять твои прихоти. Я в полной безопасности, потому что сам ты можешь только болтать.

_Лютик в ответ только с шумом втягивает воздух и берёт со стойки тренировочную рапиру. В его голове сейчас нет ни единой ясной мысли, разум застит багровая пелена. Вальдо кривится так, словно съел что-то кислое._

ВАЛЬДО. Ты же наверняка с Оксенфурта не тренировался, споткнёшься и напорешься на собственный клинок.

ЛЮТИК (становится в позицию). Защищайся.

_Лютик не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, чего он хочет на самом деле: достать Вальдо, нарваться самому или просто выпустить накопившуюся злость. Он ненавидит себя, ненавидит, само собой, Вальдо, ненавидит эту паршивую Данию и весь белый свет. К счастью, когда ты занят тем, как бы не получить удар, времени на размышления не остаётся._

_Сначала Вальдо думал, что это будет легко. Но, оказывается, Лютик не позабыл старых навыков, а бешенство придало ему сил и изобретательности. Неуверенная стойка, давно не тренированное запястье, которое, Вальдо готов в этом поклясться, заноет через десять минут, но Лютик как всегда берёт бесшабашностью и напором. Он плюёт на защиту и атакует, как помешанный. Вальдо едва поспевает отбивать его молниеносные уколы, изобретаемые на ходу. Ничуть не академичное варварское фехтование — квинтэссенция лютиковости в худшем смысле слова. Слава богам, тренировочные рапиры не заточены, но ткнуть в глаз можно и тупой, было бы желание. Пора заканчивать этот фарс._

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик, это шпага, а не кочерга. Кончай ею размахивать во все стороны. Он собирается разозлить противника до полной невменяемости. Впрочем, это несложно. ВАЛЬДО. Что, в первый раз никто не прикрывает спину? Непривычное ощущение, да? Лютик только яростно сопит и хаотично атакует.

ВАЛЬДО. Ты уверен, что все должны быть к тебе снисходительны, стоит тебе только сделать жалостливое лицо? Со мной этот номер не пройдёт!

_Вместо ответа разъярённый Лютик делает глубокий выпад и, конечно, подставляется. Вальдо наносит ему хлёсткий удар по правому плечу. Пусть лучше у этого неуравновешенного болвана будет синяк, чем серьёзная травма. Лютик, ослеплённый болью и унижением, отскакивает, но всё же пытается уколоть Вальдо в живот. Вальдо легко обходит его сбоку, сближается и с наслаждением изо всех сил бьёт по его клинку сверху. Как он и ожидал, ослабевшая от боли рука не выдерживает и выпускает рапиру, она отлетает на безопасное расстояние, Лютик наконец-то обезоружен. Вальдо знает, что имеет дело с непредсказуемым противником, поэтому держит острие клинка напротив его сердца. Он терпеть не может настолько буквальных метафор, но что делать, когда кое-кто не дружит с головой!.._

ВАЛЬДО. Истерики фехтовальщику мало, нужна техника.

_Лютик дышит громко и прерывисто, рубашка прилипла к спине, он давится нервным смехом._

ЛЮТИК. Зато теперь ты можешь получить полную сатисфакцию.

_Лютик стоит, вытянувшись в струнку, как будто и правда верит, что Вальдо сейчас проткнёт его насквозь._

_Вальдо терпеливо ждёт, пока лютиковы глаза не просветлеют, и тогда говорит, подчёркивая каждое слово._

ВАЛЬДО. Остынь, это тренировочные рапиры. Мы не убийцы. Лицо Лютика искажается, словно от боли.

ЛЮТИК. А кто? Кто мы?

_Вальдо в растерянности качает головой и отводит шпагу в сторону._

ВАЛЬДО. Я не знаю.

_Лютик с необъяснимой надеждой вглядывается в его лицо, но, не найдя ответа, убегает из зала._

_Вальдо в изнеможении опускается на пол. И как только у него это получается: вывернуть всю ситуацию наизнанку двумя словами!.. Определённо, Лютик — это самое худшее, что с Вальдо случилось в жизни._


	4. 3. «Мы вводим вас в мир интриги и иллюзии»

_Лютик так расстроен, что у него больше нет сил прикидываться весёлым раздолбаем. Он сталкивается в дверях артистической комнаты с Горацио, который, судя по выражению лица, явно не в восторге от своей миссии._

ГОРАЦИО (Эдмунду). Те несколько строк, которые принц намеревался…

_Замечает Лютика._

Приветствую вас, господин актёр. Вглядываясь в его лицо повнимательнее А вы недавно в труппе, не так ли? Год назад я вас не видел. Опять к Эдмунду. Я передал то, что требовалось. Но, позвольте сказать, я не думаю…

ЭДМУНД (воодушевлённо). Не беспокойтесь, уж с моим-то опытом я в состоянии быстро выучить кусок текста, особенно, если это доставит удовольствие принцу.

_Лютик хмурится. Горацио вздыхает._

ГОРАЦИО. Я не хочу вносить разлад, но эта ситуация кажется мне сомнительной, простите за прямоту.

_Горацио уходит._

ЛЮТИК (измочален так, что уже не выбирает выражений). Что у вас случилось, пока я безуспешно пытался убить своего бывшего друга? Хочу знать чисто для полноты картины. Кромешный ли вокруг пиздец или всё же есть просветы?

ГАРЕТ (присвистывает). Ну, ты и резвый мальчик! Только вынь тебя из корсета, сразу лезешь бить кому-то морду.

АЛЬФРЕД (хихикает). Принц Гамлет решил на досуге увлечься сочинительством. Написал тут нам стишок.

ЭДМУНД (осуждающе). Будьте же серьёзнее! Его высочество оказал нам честь внести коррективы в пьесу. Кстати, её это всё равно не испортит, «Убийство Гонзаго» — это штамп на штампе.

_Лютик пробегает глазами листок с текстом, лежащий на столе, и хмурится ещё больше._

ЛЮТИК. А вы уверены, что это безопасно, с разбегу нырять в местные внутриклановые разборки? Я слышал, тут в Эльсиноре заварилась весёлая каша…

ЭДМУНД. Смерть каждого короля окружена сплетнями и домыслами. Будем выше этого!

ЛЮТИК. Если нас подвесят на верёвочке, быть выше этого будет сложновато.

ЭДМУНД (начинает злиться). Да с чего ты всё это взял?

ЛЮТИК (с усилием). Неприятный тип, который пришёл за мной — придворный музыкант. Он говорит, что твой ненаглядный Гамлет копает под дядюшку. А мы, получается, ему помогаем, играя пьесу про прелести цареубийства.

ЖЕАН. Серьёзно?

АЛЬФРЕД. А что с нами будет, если король разгневается?

ЭДМУНД (самоуверенно). Здесь любят актёров!

ЛЮТИК. Любят, да не уважают. Достойного профессионала не просят прямо с дороги прочесть тяжёлый монолог только для потехи зажравшегося принца.

ЖЕАН. Кстати, он даже не заметил, что режиссёр исчез! Он принял тебя за него. Любит он театр, видишь ли, знает труппу…

ЭДМУНД (гневно). Знаете что! Я здесь ведущий актёр и мне решать, что и как мы будем играть!

ЛЮТИК. Ух ты! С каких это пор? Мне казалось, что мы теперь всё решаем сообща! Или место главного надзирателя тебе милее?

ЭДМУНД. Ты просто выскочка! Без году неделя в труппе и уже всех взбаламутил!

ЛЮТИК. А ведь вам раньше было так хорошо! Грубость, побои, приставания и денег с гулькин нос! Эдмунд, тебя же самого от этого тошнило! Помнишь, как мы хотели сделать всё по-другому?..

ЭДМУНД (задета его гордость, и он не собирается отступать). Возможно, атмосфера была и не очень. Но старая школа никогда не позволяла новичкам спорить с опытными актёрами. Нос ещё не дорос меня критиковать!

_Лютик в растерянности оборачивается на коллег. Гарет наблюдает за ссорой, сложив руки на груди, Альфред забился в угол с испуганным лицом._

ЖЕАН (робко). Я даже не знаю, ребята… С одной стороны король, с другой принц. Как знать, откуда нам прилетит? Надо подумать…

ЭДМУНД. Да что тут думать!

ЛЮТИК. Действительно! Нам думать не полагается, мы же тупые марионетки в руках опытных коллег. Ты подвергаешь всех страшному риску только потому, что принц снизошёл похлопать тебя по плечику!.. Стыдно быть таким лизоблюдом!

ЭДМУНД (выходит из себя). А быть неблагодарным засранцем, которого подобрали в прямом смысле слова из грязи, не стыдно????

ЛЮТИК (с омерзением). Эту фразу я уже где-то слышал.

_Альфред вскакивает и подбегает к Лютику, Эдмунд его отпихивает, начинается безобразная свалка с участием всех присутствующих. Лютик обкладывает Эдмунда совершенно непарламентскими выражениями, которых мы, к сожалению, не слышим из-за общего шума, и уносится вон, хлопнув дверью. На секунду все замирают, а потом принимаются ругаться ещё яростнее._

***

_Лютик в расстроенных чувствах носится по замку и наконец, выбегает на крепостную стену. Хорошо поставленным голосом он кричит в ночь итог своих размышлений по вопросам отношений с коллегами, с драматическим искусством как таковым и с реальностью в целом._

ЛЮТИК. ЗАДОЛБАЛИИИИИ!!!

_В двух шагах от него раздаётся озадаченное бурчание. Из тени появляется некто в доспехах._

ЛЮТИК. Ой, прости, мужик. Ты тут в дозоре, а я тут ору, как резанный.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Да уж.

ЛЮТИК (радуясь возможности в кои-то веки пообщаться не с работниками культуры, а с нормальными людьми). Но с другой стороны, на нас же никто не нападает, да? Можем позволить себе проораться, как цивилизованные свободные люди! Особенно, если на душе как кошки нагадили. И собаки. И весь скотный двор.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (сочувственно). Ух!..

ЛЮТИК. Да не то слово!!! Сегодня все прямо сговорились довести меня до полного разложения и ничтожества.

_Мрачный мужик кивает и важно тыкает пальцем в сторону стены. Лютик заинтересованно подходит. Там в нише стоит початый шкалик._

ЛЮТИК (расплывается в счастливой улыбке). Ты настоящий друг!!!

_Он тут же выпивает из горла, даже не поморщившись._

***

_Прошло четверть часа. Они сидят на крепостной стене, болтая ногами над пропастью. Лютик периодически прикладывается к заветной бутылке и по привычке, выработанной годами, что-то увлечённо затирает немногословному собеседнику. К концу беседы он напивается до полной невменяемости._

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. И?..

ЛЮТИК. Короче, если старая школа — это побои и издевательства, то в жопу такое мастерство! Я вообще не понимаю, как можно делать что-то красивое, выворачивая людям руки!..

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (с сомнением). Мммм.

ЛЮТИК (заводясь). Это не аргумент!.. Отсюда и творческая проблема: вся эта, бляха-муха, палёная экспрессия портит спектакль. Он получается как дорога в ухабах, то бешеные страсти, то скучища смертная.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (с отвращением).

Пффф! ЛЮТИК. Вот ты же понимаешь, в чем засада, да? Он мне всё затирает про расширение зрительской чувственности. Ну, нагнетаем мы, как не в себя, орём, воем, ломаемся — а дальше что? Пшик. Пустота.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (сокрушается над состоянием современного искусства). Бррр.

ЛЮТИК. Во-о-от, дело говоришь! Не нужно насиловать зрителя в мозг! Нужно… А ещё выпить есть?

_Мрачный мужик одобрительно кивает в сторону все той же ниши. Там в глубине оказывается запрятана ещё одна бутыль с мутной жижей, кисет с табаком и старая книжка которую, видимо, рвут на самокрутки. Лютик широким жестом сгребает всё это добро и возвращается к беседе._

ЛЮТИК. Так вот! Я за вольную — ух, пробирает, зараза! — интерпретацию. Свободное от дидактики зрелище! Зритель, каким бы свиным рылом он ни был, это творец, свободно блуждающий по пространству спектакля. И дай ему бог здоровья всё это переварить!..

_Допивает и сползает по стеночке. На сцене появляется Гарет, с облегчением замечает Лютика и пустые бутылки. Мрачный мужик отходит в тень._

ГАРЕТ (завистливо). Да ты нажрался, как сорок тысяч свиней!..

ЛЮТИК (с полемическим задором). Ик!..

_Лютик отрубается, Гарет со вздохом взваливает его себе на плечи._

***

_Ночь. Стук в дверь. Вальдо не реагирует. Стук повторяется вновь, уже громче и настойчивей._

ГОЛОС ИЗ-ЗА ДВЕРИ. Господин музыкант! Тут такое дело, откройте скорей!

ВАЛЬДО (недовольно). Кто это?

ГОЛОС ИЗ-ЗА ДВЕРИ. Я Гарет, актёр. С вашим другом не всё ладно…

_Вальдо, в чём был, живо подскакивает с кровати и распахивает дверь настежь. На пороге стоит Гарет, а у его ног неподвижно лежит Лютик._

ВАЛЬДО (в ужасе). Он ранен, отравлен, что случилось???

ГАРЕТ (печально). Случилась неприятность. У нас тут в труппе вышел спор, ну и слово за слово… Лютик всяко-разно обругал нашего героя-любовника и ускакал в ночь. Я час искал его по всему замку и наконец-то обнаружил на крепостной стене мертвецки пьяного.

ВАЛЬДО (отходя от испуга). О, заварить кашу и сбежать — это его любимый приём. Мастерство публичной истерики не пропьёшь!..

ГАРЕТ. Ума не приложу, куда его теперь девать, потому что наши ещё шумят, скандал в самом разгаре, боюсь, как бы не вышло чего похуже. Кинжалы у нас, конечно, картонные, но канделябром от полноты чувств могут приложить не по- детски. Короче, ночевать ему сегодня негде.

_Разводит руками._

ВАЛЬДО. А я чем могу помочь?

ГАРЕТ. У вас тут есть своя комната. А вашему приятелю завтра выходить на сцену. С фонарём под глазом перевоплощение выйдет не очень убедительным.

_Вальдо хмурится, но здравый смысл побеждает._

ВАЛЬДО (сухо). Заносите разгильдяя. Только сапоги с него стащите, иначе это будет совсем уж невыносимо.

_Гарет укладывает Лютика на кровать и молниеносно откланивается, пока Вальдо не передумал. Тот остаётся в глубоком недоумении. Наконец мстительно спихивает развалившегося Лютика на край и устраивается поудобнее. Выспаться ему этой ночью не суждено. А время до рассвета можно скоротать, придумывая утончённые оскорбления._

***

_Лютик просыпается от солнца, бьющего в лицо. Через минуту к нему присоединяются чудовищная головная боль и тошнота. Потом нагоняют воспоминания о вчерашней безобразной ссоре и сегодняшнем представлении. Он, в полной уверенности, что ничего кошмарнее уже случиться не может, разлепляет один глаз и сердце его пропускает удар. Он понимает, где находится._

_Вальдо сидит рядом на кровати и с увлечением читает какую-то растрёпанную книжку без переплёта. Лютик бросает отчаянный взгляд вниз и с облегчением убеждается, что хотя бы его штаны на месте. Впрочем, это ещё не показатель._

ВАЛЬДО (демонстративно не глядя на Лютика). Нет.

ЛЮТИК (еле слышным шёпотом). Что значит «нет»?

ВАЛЬДО. Ответ на твой идиотский невысказанный вопрос. Твоё целомудрие не пострадало. По крайней мере, в этой комнате.

_Идеальным со всех точек зрения решением было бы скончаться от стыда прямо в эту секунду, но Лютику такая роскошь недоступна. Поэтому он выдавливает жалкую улыбочку и пытается подняться на ноги._

ЛЮТИК. Валь… ммм… это… вот.

ВАЛЬДО. Извинения приняты. Приведи в порядок себя и свои отношения с труппой, а потом мне нужно будет с тобой серьёзно поговорить. Обязательно найди меня после обеда.

_Лютик с риском для жизни кивает и бочком выскальзывает из комнаты. Непонятно, что противнее: тошнотные зелёные пятна перед глазами или ощущение несмываемого позора. Что же он вчера такое чудовищное сотворил? Ущипнул королеву за задницу? Развязал войну с соседней державой? В голове полная пустота!_

_Вальдо смотрит на дверь и с досадой хлопает себя по лбу. Он как-то позабыл выдать все едкие замечания, сочинённые за ночь. Ну, ничего, пригодится на будущее._

***

_Сбор труппы. Лютик молчит в углу, до предела изнурённый стрессом, похмельем и страхом неизвестности. Все остальные энергично обсуждают создавшееся положение. Эдмунд оскорблён до глубины души, Альфред напуган, Жеан не знает, что делать, Гарет как всегда невозмутим._

ГАРЕТ (сурово). Чтобы не повторилось вчерашнее безобразие, предлагаю отбросить все склоки до вечера. Пусть каждый выскажется по поводу сегодняшнего спектакля. И без ругани, ребята, сейчас не время пылить.

ЖЕАН. Вы знаете, я человек бывалый, меня хреном из-за портьеры не напугаешь. Но тут всё выходит мерзковато. Притворщиков, имитирующих падучую или юродивость, я навидался достаточно. Поэтому пусть принц хоть начнёт прилюдно есть собственные экскременты, я всё равно ему не поверю.

ЭДМУНД (раздражённо перебивает). При чем тут?..

ЖЕАН. Человек, который без нужды придуривается безумным, не стоит доверия. Он что-то замышляет. Так что я против того, чтобы мы играли «Убийство Гонзаго».

ГАРЕТ. А я предлагаю схитрить. Не отказывать принцу напрямую, а соврать, что у нас кто-то голос потерял, приболел, костюмы моль поела, да что угодно. А там дальше видно будет.

ЭДМУНД. Это бунт?

ГАРЕТ (многозначительно). Это репетиция.

ЭДМУНД (хмуро). Тебя, Альфред, я и не спрашиваю, с тобой всё ясно. Но лучше скажите мне, дорогие мои, что тогда мы будем играть сегодня?

АЛЬФРЕД. Знаете, народ тут ходит, словно пришибленный: недавние похороны, сомнительная свадьба, угроза войны, принц этот малахольный тоже добавляет жару. Я думаю, нужно что-то весёлое, со счастливым концом.

ЖЕАН (чешет в затылке). Да нет же у нас такой!

АЛЬФРЕД. Можно по-быстрому слепить из старых текстов. Давайте что-нибудь банальное, любовь, препятствия, воссоединение. Много ли надо на пиру, они же всё равно жуют всё время!

ГАРЕТ. У нас есть какие-то куски пасторали. Сляпаем их с остатками той драмы… ну, помните, про перевоспитавшегося распутника. Добавим ловкого слугу…

АЛЬФРЕД. Ему можно немного прозаических импровизаций. Шуточки, трюки, только не очень пошлые.

ЖЕАН. Я попробую.

АЛЬФРЕД. И до кучи строгий отец, Гарет, ты такое играл сто раз.

ЖЕАН. Да, нормально раскидали, даже переодеваться не придётся.

ЭДМУНД. Ладно, ваша взяла. Только у меня одно условие: героиню будет играть Лютик.

ЛЮТИК (наконец-то подаёт голос, который звучит почти панически). Да ты что с ума сошёл??? Я в жизни не играл таких больших ролей, я вообще не знаю, как за это взяться!!! Альфред же…

ЭДМУНД. Альфред будет подружкой и наперсницей. Ему не привыкать.

ГАРЕТ (мрачно). Хочешь рискнуть всем спектаклем?

ЭДМУНД (безапелляционно). Пусть наш записной гуманист докажет архаичному лизоблюду, что может не только языком молоть! Прогон за два часа до представления, сбор в фехтовальном зале.

_Он забирает свой текст и уходит. Все остаются с самыми дурными предчувствиями. Лютик морально раздавлен._

***

_Так и не дождавшись Лютика, Вальдо вынужден сам идти к нему, с неудовольствием отметив, что это входит в привычку. В общей комнате его нет, актёры отвечают односложно. Жеан указывает на каморку в конце коридора. Перед входом на табурете восседает Гарет._

ВАЛЬДО. Вы его что, караулите?

ГАРЕТ. Ну, конечно, нервишки-то шалят. Лучше подстраховаться, чтоб не сбежал. Захватите вот эту штуку, Лютику может пригодиться.

_Гарет протягивает пустое ведро. Вальдо недоуменно берет его и заходит внутрь. В комнатушке на полу сидит трясущийся Лютик и судорожно комкает листы с текстом._

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик! Где ты пропадаешь, мы же договорились…

_Он осекается. Лютик смотрит на него совершенно безумными непонимающими глазами и зеленеет от явных приступов тошноты._

ВАЛЬДО. Ааа, теперь понятно, зачем ведро.

ЛЮТИК (прижимая ведро к сердцу, как спасательный круг). Я не могууу!..

ВАЛЬДО. Что с тобой? Ты миллион раз играл перед самой разной публикой и ничего не боялся!

ЛЮТИК. Да что ты понимаешь!.. Там я был самим собой… и руки были заняты… и вообще это все другое!!!

_Входит Альфред и с неодобрением смотрит на Вальдо._

АЛЬФРЕД. Топайте отсюда, господин Маркс, вы его только зря нервируете. И чтоб до вечера ноги вашей тут не было! На спектакле в ваших же интересах сесть подальше, может выйти конфуз.

_Альфред ставит на стол кувшин с тёплой водой и небрежно указывает на дверь. В изумлении Вальдо подчиняется, всё равно от Лютика сейчас толку добьёшься. Но то, что эти артисты погорелого театра им помыкают, как хотят, просто возмутительно. Скрывая замешательство, Вальдо гордо удаляется._

АЛЬФРЕД (уверенным тоном; он в своей стихии и наконец-то точно знает, что нужно делать). Лютичек! Живо вставай и умывайся. И не вздумай снова реветь, красные глаза ничем потом не замажешь.

_Лютик вяло делает, что ему велят, а пока плещется над тазом для умывания, Альфред его успокаивает ._

АЛЬФРЕД. Кончай мандражировать, всё будет нормально. У нас целых шесть часов до представления. Я сейчас покидаю тебе реплики, и мы все пройдём ножками. А вечером жесты и интонации всё сделают за тебя. Это голая техника. Стереотипных девиц играть очень просто даже новичку: трясущиеся коленки прикроет юбка, а потные ладошки вообще зрителям не видны. Главное, не забыть побриться.

_Лютик булькает в тазу._

АЛЬФРЕД. А если что пойдёт не так, нервные припадки вполне в характере. Сегодня твоя главная художественная задача — не блевануть на придворных, а всё остальное приложится.

_Лютик булькает немного веселее._

АЛЬФРЕД. Помни, твоя героиня забавная, но не комичная. Нежная, но не вялая. Вспомни кого-нибудь похожего и работай под неё.

ЛЮТИК (с бледной улыбкой). Альфред, я провалюсь и всех вас опозорю.

АЛЬФРЕД (с состраданием, как слабоумному). Милый, мы — артисты, нас опозорить невозможно. Ты отлично сыграешь. А если и будут просчёты, так что эти дураки понимают! Тут только один увлечённый театрал, да и тот не в себе. Так что мы обречены на успех!

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Blackmore's Night — The Clock Ticks On**

**https://youtu.be/vvbTRPlH9DY**

_Парадный зал щедро освещён, прямо перед сценой за накрытыми столами сидят королевская семья и знать. За ними располагается ближайшее окружение, а уже где-то в глубине зала теснится замковая челядь, которую, так уж и быть, пустили поглазеть на спектакль (только тссс, чтоб ни звука!)_

_Мы не видим, что происходит на сцене, но по реакции зрителей примерно представляем себе ход спектакля._

ГОРАЦИО (опасливо). Будем ли мы сегодня скучать, мой принц?

ГАМЛЕТ. Боюсь, что да. У нас все только и делают, что травят и режут друг друга, поэтому смотреть, как на сцене актёры делают то же самое, довольно утомительно.

_Звучат трубы, призывая обратить своё благосклонное внимание на сцену. По интонациям мы понимаем, что Эдмунд сообщает что-то зрителям, но не разбираем слов._

_Гамлет просто кипит от злости. На лицах Горацио и Вальдо написано облегчение._

КЛАВДИЙ. Другая пьеса? Надеюсь, ничего предосудительного?

ГЕРТРУДА. Не больше, чем в любом другом представлении, полагаю.

_Спектакль идёт, чопорная публика, вначале сидевшая как на иголках, расслабилась. По залу прокатился беззвучный вздох, словно пара сотен человек разом расстегнули тесный воротник. Оказывается, в театре можно не только зевать? Смешок, затем другой. Яркие краски, немного шуток, щепотка легкомысленных страстей — что ещё нужно людям, утомившимся от интриг?_

_Каким бы напыщенным дураком Эдмунд не выглядел в жизни, сейчас он был выше всех похвал. Мечась от яростной влюблённости до раскаянья, он просто выбивал из чувствительного зрителя дух._

_Могучий Гарет в роли благородного отца был неподражаемо туп, свиреп и смешон._

_Жеан героически сдерживался от плоских острот, его импровизации придавали спектаклю какую-то светлую бесшабашность, не выходя при этом из границ благопристойности._

_Поскольку голос Лютика не очень-то соответствовал образу юной девицы, текста у него было немного, но всё нужное впечатление он создавал пластикой. Удивительно подвижный, изящный, ловкий, он постоянно двигался, кружился, танцевал, наполняя собой пространство. Вместе с худеньким Альфредом они смотрелись как две шаловливые нимфы._

_Вальдо поверить не мог, что этот же самый человек, которого он видел днём. Обморочное волнение волшебным образом трансформировалось в такой кураж, что в середине спектакля коллегам пришлось утаскивать Лютика со сцены за подол, вызвав гром аплодисментов. В чувствительных сценах в ход шли лютиковы руки, которые и в жизни-то не знали ни минуты покоя, а сейчас это оказалось удивительно кстати. Его пальцы нервно перебирали ленты на платье, простирались в мольбе к жестокому отцу, игриво постукивали по носу наглеца или страстно тянулись к партнёру._

_И хотя Вальдо по-прежнему считал обычай отдавать женские роли мужчинам ужасно глупым, он не мог не признать, что в отдельных случаях… хм! Кажется, это было задумано с целью соблюсти благопристойность на сцене? О-о-о, моралисты просто не предвидели появление Лютика в корсете!.._

_Финальный поклон, аплодисменты, неожиданно бурные и искренние._

ГАМЛЕТ (Гертруде). Сударыня, как вам нравится эта пьеса?

ГЕРТРУДА (загадочно улыбается). Мне кажется, пастушка не так уж проста.

ПОЛОНИЙ. Прилично и со вкусом.

КЛАВДИЙ. Героям сопереживаешь, но не очень сильно, веселишься, но не до колик в животе, всего в меру.

ГАМЛЕТ (тоном знатока). То есть вас не смутил ни герой, что раздирает уши партеру криками голодной чайки, ни шутки, прихваченные на распродаже в базарный день, ни сюжет, сшитый из перелицованных лохмотьев старых пьес?

ГЕРТРУДА (продолжая с интересом разглядывать кланяющихся актёров). Это манера игры мне кажется необыкновенно удачной. А вот от пафосных монологов, бичующих нравы, иногда и правда лучше воздержаться.

_В упор смотрит на сына._

***

Пока знатные господа с высокомерно критикуют (или высокомерно одобряют) спектакль, менее привилегированные жители Эльсинора забегают к актёрам за кулисы, ничуть не интересуясь правилами хорошего тона.

СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНАЯ КУХАРКА. Я не могу, вся обревелась…

БОДРЫЙ КОНЮХ (Альфреду). Мужик, ну ты мощно выступил!

ЗАПЛАКАННАЯ ФРЕЙЛИНА. Ну, как вам не стыдно так нас мучать, это было прекрасно!

НАЧАЛЬНИК СТРАЖИ (стыдливо вытирая мокрые щёки). Вынули душу ироды, поубивал бы!

_Хорошо, что прислуге никто не объяснил, как нужно правильно реагировать на драматическое искусство. Поэтому артистов награждают поцелуями, смешивая свои слезы и их пот в закулисной темноте, хватают за рукава, от прилива чувств наступая на ноги._

_Едва переодевшихся актёров тащат на кухню. Главный повар, махнул на всё рукой и притащил припрятанного жареного кабанчика, которого втихаря собирался продать завтра и неплохо подзаработать. Слуги помоложе успели сгонять за крепостную стену и нарвать впотьмах ромашек и одарить ими всю труппу._

_Вальдо извернулся сбежать от осточертевших ему королевских особ, чтобы напомнить Лютику, что им нужно поговорить, хотя, конечно, это только благовидный предлог. Он хочет внутрь этого спонтанного веселья, но не знает, как. Вальдо привык быть всегда немного в стороне и снисходительно поглядывать на всплески чужих страстей, а тут внезапно захотелось пить, обниматься с незнакомцами и глупо шутить._

_Только он открывает дверь на кухню, как попадает в буйный водоворот объятий. Возбуждённые спектаклем люди хватают всех, кого видят, поздравляют с премьерой (слово, которое узнали только что, и понятия не имеют, что оно означает, но повторяют, словно заклинание). Неожиданно для себя, Вальдо не сопротивляется, его целуют, а он со смехом отвечает тем же. И, разумеется, в какой-то момент ему попадается Лютик. Вальдо неловко чмокает и его, но вместо щеки попадает в уголок рта. Лютик дёргается от неожиданности и пачкает его гримом, нервно улыбаясь, пытается пальцами вытереть алые пятна, но, конечно, только ещё больше размазывает. От запаха разгорячённого тела, пудры и траченных молью кружев у Вальдо кружится голова, но сейчас он не против и задохнуться. Куда только испарилось всё его чистоплюйство!.._

_Но тут Лютика кто-то оттаскивает в сторону, липкий хоровод объятий продолжается. Кровь шумит, уже звенят бутылки. Сам король послал им в честь удачного представления три дюжины бутылок лучшего вина. Все говорят друг другу безумные комплименты, задают бестактные вопросы, делятся смешными историями, бесконечно острят и хохочут._

ЖЕАН (рассуждает, размахивая кружкой). В наше нелёгкое время стало очень трудно перевоплощаться!..

ЛЮБОПЫТНАЯ СЛУЖАНКА. А когда вы надеваете дамский наряд, что вы чувствуете?

АЛЬФРЕД. Что нижняя юбка путается у меня между ног.

ЖАЛОСТЛИВАЯ ПОВАРИХА. Кушай сынок! На тебе аж платьице висит, такой худенький!

АЛЬФРЕД. Спасибо, матушка, но ещё один пирожок и я смогу играть беременных героинь без толщинок!

***

ГАРЕТ. Все актёры делятся на две главные категории.

ПОВАР ГОРЯЧИХ БЛЮД. Умные и красивые?

ВЪЕДЛИВЫЙ ЛАКЕЙ. Талантливые и бездарные?

ГАРЕТ. Отнюдь! По типу поведения перед премьерой.

ЭДМУНД. Ну, только не за столом!..

ГАРЕТ. Я развенчиваю дешёвые мифы о магии театра! Все думают, что премьера, это свободный полёт вдохновения, а это обморочный страх, холодный пот и трясущиеся руки.

ВЪЕДЛИВЫЙ ЛАКЕЙ. Так какие категории-то?

ГАРЕТ. Понос и рвота, конечно.

ПОВАРЁНОК, КОТОРЫЙ СЧИТАЕТ СЕБЯ ОСТРОУМНЫМ. Так вот оно, какое, щемящее чувство сцены…

***

АЛЬФРЕД. А помнишь, как в нас в том городе начали бросать гнилой морковкой? Но наш комик, мир его праху, не растерялся и начал бросать в них в ответ реквизитом!

ЖЕАН. А как он приложил городского голову!..

ЭДМУНД. Полицейский протокол выглядел превосходно: император Трапезундский, находясь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, нанёс увечья купцу первой гильдии черепом своего покойного отца…

***

ЛЮТИК. А однажды у нас загорелась декорация, но доиграть-то надо было! Одни тушили, другие говорили слова за всех по очереди. Что характерно, ни один зритель с места не сдвинулся!

ГАРЕТ. Так они знали, что в финале героя четвертуют, как такое пропустить…

***

ЖЕАН. Как-то к нам прибился один шальной студиозус. Написал, значит пьесу, ну ни хрена не понятно, честное слово. А что делать, жрать-то охота, мы со слуха заучили и сыграли. Зрители — а выступали мы перед рудокопами! — нас освистали. Так что вы думаете, этот болван полез на сцену объяснять им смысл произведения! Сидят человек пятьдесят суровых мужиков, только что из шахты, а он им: господа — этим то мордоворотам, господь всевышний! — эстетика автокреации!.. приём остранения!.. слом четвёртой стены! Эти же ни одной книжки в жизни в глаза не видели, а грамотных людей почитают за слуг дьявола.

Я чуть не поседел тогда, думал, сначала его порвут на клочки, а потом примутся за нас. Так что бы вы думали, он их убедил! Уж не знаю, как это вышло, но они заставили нас сыграть пьесу ещё раз и вроде как всё поняли. Хлопали полчаса так, что деревья качались! Отсыпали нам полную сумку золота! Просили приезжать ещё…

КЛАДОВЩИК. А что со студиозусом?

ЖЕАН. Да спился потом.

КЛАДОВЩИК. Предсказуемо.

***

ЭДМУНД. …И вот, от премьерного ужаса я забыл всё на свете. Пришлось рассказывать Софокла своими словами. А импровизатор я так себе… Знаете ли вы, например, как мало существует приличных рифм к слову «звезда»?

ВАЛЬДО и ЛЮТИК (хором). Знаем!!!

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение (песня, которую поёт Вальдо): «Ах, этот вечер…» — музыка Максима Дунаевского, текст Леонида Дербенева. Исполняет Евгений Кунгуров.**

**https://youtu.be/XMXr7KIGVn8 25/63**

_Вальдо вместе со всеми влюблён в этот весёлый угар, но ещё больше — в мастерство тех, кто способен преодолевать сопротивление косной материи. К тому же он не забыл, что предшествовало этому прекрасному вечеру: конфликт никуда не делся, а одним обожанием зрителей не заделаешь трещины._

_Вальдо привычно льстит самолюбию тех, кто считает себя хозяевами положения — Эдмунду и главному повару._

ВАЛЬДО. Господа, вы не против музыки? Я бы с удовольствием сыграл для вас.

_Оба важно кивают._

Я только лютню захвачу.

_Он скрывается за дверью, ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд Лютика: Вальдо Маркс собрался за просто так играть для прислуги и бродячих клоунов? Последние времена настали, не иначе._

_Вальдо бегом возвращается с лютней и записной книжкой, но ещё в коридоре слышит обрывки весёлой бессвязной болтовни._

АЛЬФРЕД. Лютичек, ну же, где там твой приятель?

БОДРЫЙ КОНЮХ. Хотим музыки, да повеселее!

РАССУДИТЕЛЬНАЯ КУХАРКА. Мы ж не короли, нам надо что позабористей.

МЕЛАНХОЛИЧНАЯ СЛУЖАНКА. Чтоб трогало за живое!

ПОВАРЁНОК, КОТОРЫЙ СЧИТАЕТ СЕБЯ ОСТРОУМНЫМ. Красотка, хочешь, я потрогаю тебя прямо сейчас? Мне для этого никакая лютня не нужна!..

СУДОМОЙКА, КОТОРАЯ СЧИТАЕТ СЕБЯ ЕЩЁ ОСТРОУМНЕЕ. Держи свой инструмент покрепче, малыш, а то струны лопнут.

ЖЕАН. Он хоть играть-то прилично умеет или так, тренькает на пирах помаленьку, между закуской и десертом?

ЛЮТИК (неожиданно вскипает). Вы, дикие пещерные засранцы, кроме дудки отродясь ничего не слышали! Вальдо Маркс играл в таких местах, куда бы вас полы мыть не пустили. Пффф, тренькает!.. Когда ты, Жеан, будешь рыдать над его балладой и вытирать сопли рукавом, ты раскаешься, но будет поздно. Я напишу эти слова на подмётках твоих ботинок и заставлю их сожрать!

ЖЕАН. Да чего ты так разошёлся, экий дьявол, отпусти воротник-то!..

ГАРЕТ. Никто твоего Вальдо не обижает, уймись, буйный сахарочек.

СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНАЯ КУХАРКА. Ишь, какие страсти!..

_В это время Вальдо стоит перед дверью и не верит своим ушам. И правда, последние времена настали. Впрочем, через мгновение он заходит, как ни в чём не бывало._

_Его встречают радостными криками. Он блестяще исполняет пару самых задорных своих песен, народ яростно хлопает и просит ещё. А потом Вальдо, кидаясь как в омут с головой, решается побыть банальным. Он обводит взглядом всех присутствующих. Лица актёров, уставшие, уходящие в тень. Лица зрителей, возбуждённые, жадные. Я вам напомню, думает Вальдо. Я напомню, для чего всё это._

**Днём город как город и люди как люди вокруг,**

**Но вечер приходит и все изменяется вдруг,**

**На лица актёров кладёт он таинственный грим…**

_Простая мелодия, обычно он пишет что-то более замысловатое. Простые рифмы — ликуй Лютик! — но он хочет сейчас не произвести впечатление, а поблагодарить._

**Нельзя в этом мире пройти, не оставив следа,**

**Но вечер-волшебник запомнит нас всех навсегда,**

**И новые люди в далёкой неведомой мгле,**

**Когда нас не будет, нас будут играть на земле.**

_Последние аккорды растворяются в полной тишине. Даже пламя свечей не колышется, все боятся вздохнуть. Но Альфред с идеальным чувством ритма поднимается и грациозно целует Вальдо руку._

_И тут слушатели ожили, лавина сдвинулась, все подскакивают с мест, аплодируют, хлопают музыканта по спине, выкрикивают что-то восхищённое._

ЛЮТИК (с подозрительно блестящими глазами). Это ты только что написал, да?

ВАЛЬДО. У меня была заготовка, я её быстренько доработал… (с лёгким ужасом) Ты что, плачешь?

ЛЮТИК (сурово хлюпая носом). Ничего подобного. В глаз попало что-то.

_Жеан молча снимает ботинки и протягивает их Лютику._

ЖЕАН. Пиши, что хочешь, я всё сожру. (Кричит вглубь кухни) Горчицы мне, умоляю!..

ЛЮТИК. То-то же!

_К ним протискивается Эдмунд._

ЭДМУНД (взволнованно). Господин Вальдо… ох, господин Вальдо!..

_Он не находит слов, только крепко пожимает музыканту руку. И тут же поворачивается со всей отпущенной ему богом экспрессией к коллегам и выдаёт._

Лютик! Я вёл себя как жестокий тиран! Мы не должны… Ааах!..

_Машет рукой, не в силах найти нужные слова._

ЛЮТИК. А я был нахальным самонадеянным ослом!

ЖЕАН. А мне стоило вмешаться, а не ждать у моря погоды. Ребята, я тоже виноват.

_Альфред просто всхлипывает и обнимает их всех. Гарет важно подгребает к кучкующейся труппе и сгребает всех четверых в свои медвежьи объятия. Над макушками расчувствовавшихся артистов он ловит взгляд Вальдо, внезапно подмигивает ему и говорит одними губами: спасибо. Вальдо с достоинством кивает. Он растрогал даже такого флегматика, есть чем гордиться._

_С размаху к ним подлетают остальные участники вечеринки, так и не разобравшиеся в сути дела, но тоже желающие стихийно обниматься. Лютик с горящими щеками, похожий на маленький вихрь, мечется между гостями, сплетая их в единое целое, вовлекая в свою орбиту всех, от мала до велика, как обычно, наплевав на пол, возраст и статус._

_Вальдо улучает удачную минутку и наклоняется к его уху._

ВАЛЬДО. Пока ты опять никуда не убежал с выпученными глазами, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я нашёл одну пьесу… Не знаю, как объяснить, но это очень важно. Просто приходи, как сможешь, и прочитай.

ЛЮТИК (настроен рискованно шутить). Вальдо, это слишком прозрачно. Ты бы ещё позвал меня на ночь глядя посмотреть свою коллекцию марок!.. Надо как-то изящнее действовать. Подари мне, что ли, букет, сочини стишок…

ВАЛЬДО (закатывает глаза). Обязательно сочиню! Я знаю целых тридцать шесть точных рифм к слову «дурак». Прощай, невыносимый балабол! Сейчас мне нужно играть перед королевской четой, но если ваш чувствительный вечер завершится мордобоем, ты знаешь, куда идти.

ЛЮТИК (игриво приподнимает бровь). Надеюсь, на этот раз ты хотя бы укроешь меня одеялом, жестокосердный?

ВАЛЬДО. Если будешь трезвый, я подумаю.

ЛЮТИК (широким жестом обращаясь к участникам вечеринки). Сегодня? Трезвый?!

ВСЕ ПРИСУТСТВУЮЩИЕ (хором). Исключено!!!

ВАЛЬДО. Ну что ж, пойду потренькаю для королей, хотя с большим удовольствием остался бы с вами.

_Вальдо посылает компании воздушный поцелуй и откланивается. На секунду он останавливается в коридоре. Просто так, чтобы ещё немного побыть в этом дурном и весёлом упоении. Из кухни доносятся возбуждённые голоса._

АЛЬФРЕД. Вот ты и спалился, Лютичек.

ЭДМУНД. Да как будто кто-то верит в эту вражду!..

ЛЮТИК. Я верю!!!

_Громким ненатуральным голосом._

Ах, признаюсь вам как на духу, терпеть не могу Вальдо Маркса. Вот, как сейчас помню, топит он меня в фонтане, а я и думаю: ох, не найдём мы с этим человеком общий язык…

_Вальдо улыбается и уходит на цыпочках._


	5. 4. «Щёлка, сквозь которую мозги заливает светом»

_Вечеринка на кухне перешла в стадию «смотри, как я могу». Лютик и Альфред внезапно решили научить начальника стражи (могучего мужика, больше всего похожего на гигантский мускулистый пельмень) правилам декламации и символическим жестам, принятым на сцене. Он уважительно внимает их указаниям. В бороде у него для полноты перевоплощения завязан бантик._

АЛЬФРЕД. Вот, гляди давай! Соединяй кончики пальцев, теперь медленно сплетай в их замок. Да изящнее! Ты же очаровательная дама, а не сушёная вобла!

ЛЮТИК. Так, а теперь томные взгляды. Нужен партнёр!

_Он вытаскивает из толпы мелкую судомойку._

ЛЮТИК. Так, дорогуша, вы будете галантным напористым кавалером.

_Судомойка грозно подбоченивается. Стражник вращает глазами и заламывает руки. Все присутствующие совершенно непристойно покатываются со смеху._

АЛЬФРЕД (вошёл в раж). Трепещи нагляднее. Подбавь жару!..

_Тут дверь распахивается, на пороге стоит принц Гамлет, на его лице написана брезгливость и раздражение (в смысле, больше, чем обычно). Все замолкают. Начальник стражи тут же превращается обратно в исполнительного служаку._

ГАМЛЕТ (начальнику стражи). Вы, кажется, забылись! Неужто у вас нет другого дела, кроме как потешать собою слуг?

НАЧАЛЬНИК СТРАЖИ. Всё в порядке Ваше высочество. Дела службы не пострадают. Караул на месте.

ГАМЛЕТ (Эдмунду). Отчего вы не исполнили мою просьбу? Или для вас желание принца Дании всего лишь мелочь, не стоящая внимания?

ЭДМУНД. Видите ли, мой добрый принц, как раз перед началом спектакля случилось небольшое происшествие…

ГАРЕТ. …технического характера.

ЖЕАН. Сыграть «Убийство Гонзаго» сегодня было никак нельзя.

АЛЬФРЕД. Мы сами чрезвычайно огорчены тем, что не смогли сегодня угодить вашей милости.

ГАМЛЕТ (с презрением). Зато всем остальным вы угодили превосходно! Много слов и страсти, но мало смысла.

_К Эдмунду._

Насколько вы возвышены и интересны были сегодня утром, настолько же невыразительны сегодня вечером! Все эти фокусы и игры с публикой не могут прикрыть внутреннюю пустоту представления.

ЛЮТИК (рассвирепев). Ваше высочество оказывается большой знаток актёрского дела. Может, вы сыграли бы вместо нас? Наверняка, показали бы сногсшибательный уровень мастерства!

_Альфред в ужасе пытается его оттащить, но Лютик не затыкается._

А я ведь тоже могу дать массу ценных советов. Как правильно работать принцем, например!..

ЭДМУНД (бледнея). Наш коллега несколько взволнован после премьеры…

ГАМЛЕТ (со змеиной злобой в упор смотрит на Лютика). Да мы тут в Эльсиноре все на нервах. Того и гляди случится что-нибудь нехорошее.

_Указывает на стол._

Сегодня вы ужинаете, а завтра — вами.

_Резко разворачивается и уходит._

_Разумеется, веселье лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, все разбегаются по углам, как будто их застукали за чем-то постыдным._

***

_Расстроенный Лютик выходит во двор, чтобы пораскинуть мозгами в тишине и заодно избавиться от излишков вина. На обратном пути он слышит тихий плач._

ЛЮТИК. Эй, кто там? Плач обрывается.

ЛЮТИК. Я совершенно не хотел вам мешать. Плакать — это важное и полезное для общества занятие.

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС (сквозь заложенный нос). Правда?

ЛЮТИК. Конечно! Плачущий человек точно не держит камня за пазухой. К тому же Горацио, как будущий медик, говорит, что обильное отделение слизи полезно для душевного равновесия.

ТОТ ЖЕ ГУНДОСЫЙ ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. А сколько конкретно соплей нужно исторгнуть, чтобы ощутимо полегчало?

ЛЮТИК. Полагаю, два-три носовых платка.

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС (поразмыслив). У меня только один и тот мокрый.

ЛЮТИК (вынимает платок из-за пазухи). Хотите мой? Он даже с кружавчиками.

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. Давайте, только не смотрите на меня.

ЛЮТИК. И не собирался. Не хочу искушать судьбу. Я до потери сознания обожаю женщин с красными распухшими носами, поэтому боюсь не сдержаться и рухнуть к вашим ногам.

_Из темноты слышится тихое хихиканье, затем трубные звуки сморкания._

ЛЮТИК. Ну как, полегчало?

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. Немного. А вы тут что забыли? Сюда по ночам никто не ходит.

ЛЮТИК. А я не местный.

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. Ааа, вы из труппы, я угадала?

ЛЮТИК (писклявым голосом декламирует строки из сегодняшней пьесы):

Мой нежный деспот, руки прочь,

Я страсть не в силах превозмочь!..

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС (оживлённо). Я видела вас сегодня! Очень занятное представление! Пожалуй, это было лучшее событие за последнее время.

ЛЮТИК. Спасибо, милая леди. Кстати, меня зовут Лютик.

ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС. А меня Офелия.

ЛЮТИК (присвистнув). Имя как из пасторали.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Мой отец первый министр, могу себе позволить быть хоть Пимпернелью. А вообще кто бы говорил насчёт дурацких имён!

_Смеются._

ЛЮТИК. Сударыня, я что-то совсем не хочу возвращаться к своим. Можно я составлю вам компанию в этом мрачном и зловонном дворе?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Да пожалуйста. Смрада хватит на всех. А у вас что случилось?

ЛЮТИК. У нас случился принц Гамлет с его грандиозными идеями. Решил усовершенствовать наш репертуар против нашей же воли. И теперь мы не знаем чего ждать: то ли просто выгонят, то ли в темницу бросят. Всё такое вкусненькое!

ОФЕЛИЯ (с яростью). Да если ли в Эльсиноре люди, которым от него не досталось!..

_Лютик внимательно смотрит на неё._

ЛЮТИК. Мне кажется, дочь министра может позволить себе откровенность с бродячим актёром. Я никому не скажу. Я вообще уже полупокойник, судя по последним событиям.

ОФЕЛИЯ. К тому же вы сегодня играли пастушку. Получается, мы в некотором роде пасторальные сёстры.

_Лютик доброжелательно молчит._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Ну… вот… я даже не знаю, как это сказать.

ЛЮТИК (со вздохом). Пристаёт или грубит?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Откуда вы зна… (и тут её прорывает). И то, и другое, на самом деле! Сначала он шлёт пачками стихи, восхваляет мою свежесть и чистоту, а потом сегодня вечером «прекрасная мысль лежать между девичьих ног». Нет, вы послушайте, при всём дворе!.. То я небесный идол, то непонятно кто. И отец: смотри, не продешеви. И брат: бойся всего. И подруги: он же принц, не будь жестокой. Они все наседают на меня, а я не знаю, что делать.

ЛЮТИК. А чего вы хотите? Вот если про них про всех забыть?

ОФЕЛИЯ (немного пошевелив мозгами). Хочу, чтобы меня все оставили в покое. И хочу перестать злиться. Это противное чувство, я сама себе не нравлюсь. Что по этому поводу говорит медицинская наука?

ЛЮТИК. Да то же самое. Исторгнуть, извергнуть и всё в таком роде.

_На секунду задумывается._

У меня идея! Сударыня, зажмите нос и идите за мной, я открою вам подлинную жизнь этого замка!

_Они подходят к неказистому белёному строению, куда непривилегированные жители Эльсинора ходят справлять нужду._

ОФЕЛИЯ. О боже! Мне туда нужно нырнуть, чтобы навек избавиться от страданий?

ЛЮТИК (шокирован). Ну и у вас и воображение!..

ОФЕЛИЯ. Не удивляйтесь, я ведь выросла в Эльсиноре. Тут все такие затейники!

_Лютик широким жестом показывает ей на стенку, покрытую, как и положено, соответствующими надписями и изображениями._

ЛЮТИК. Вы видите тут глас народа, своего рода энциклопедию бытия. Вы же умеете читать?..

ОФЕЛИЯ. Даже если бы не умела, эти рисунки помогли бы мне уяснить суть.

ЛЮТИК (смущённо). Ой, я как-то не подумал.

ОФЕЛИЯ (даже не поведя бровью). Не берите в голову, всегда полезно ознакомиться с образчиками народного творчества. Особенно у этого органа справа линия выразительная.

ЛЮТИК (краснеет). А вы, юная леди, откуда… эээ… как бы это выразиться… в курсе?..

ОФЕЛИЯ. Брат заказал мне отличную книгу по анатомии, чтоб я практиковалась. Цветы у меня выходят неплохо, а вот людей рисовать пока сложно. Так мы сюда зачем пришли?

ЛЮТИК (радуется возможности сменить тему). Выразить позицию!!!

_Подбирает с земли уголёк и размашисто выводит на видном месте «Гамлет — вульгарное хамло». Офелия хлопает в ладошки, отбирает у него уголёк и аккуратно подписывает снизу «и козлистый манипулятор». Потом раздумывает и несколькими движениями рисует удивительно меткую карикатуру: толстый унылый мужик с недовольным лицом наматывает сопли на кулак._

ЛЮТИК (восторженно). Шикарный рисунок! Надеюсь, наш недоделанный театральный критик лопнет от злости. Ну или хотя бы другие пострадавшие порадуются.

_Офелия и Лютик заговорщицки хихикают и разбегаются в разные стороны в отличном настроении._

***

Вальдо сидит у себя в комнате за столом и что-то пишет. Дверь с грохотом распахивается, на пороге появляется Лютик.

ЛЮТИК. Радуйся, мэтр Маркс, ты нас всех угробил!

ВАЛЬДО (осуждающе). Опять нажрался?

ЛЮТИК. Я трезв, как стёклышко. Но я в ярости.

ВАЛЬДО. У-тю-тю, какие мы страстные. Можешь толком объяснить, что успело приключиться?

ЛЮТИК. Принц изволит гневаться. Мы не исполнили его пожелание и теперь в немилости.

ВАЛЬДО. А я тут причём?

ЛЮТИК. Это же была твоя гениальная идея, игнорировать его просьбу!

ВАЛЬДО (начинает заводиться). Ты неблагодарный безмозглый свинтус! Вы сами приняли это решение, я только рассказал, что знаю.

ЛЮТИК. Приняли, конечно! Уж очень ты был убедителен! Нагнетал, как мог, только что не каркал!

ВАЛЬДО (вскипает праведным гневом). В твою жалкую черепушку не помещается больше одной мысли за раз, да? Ты не способен понять, что в этом распроклятом месте нет одного верного решения? Приходится бесконечно лавировать, и каждый день — это выбор наименьшего зла.

ЛЮТИК. Ты мог предупредить меня, что Гамлет — такая злопамятная тварь!

ВАЛЬДО. Я пытался! Ты меня не слушал! Тебе всё время некогда: ты либо пьёшь, либо психуешь, либо пытаешься меня заколоть. Очень сложно вести осмысленный диалог с такой припадочной бестолочью, как ты!

ЛЮТИК. А с надутым говнюком вроде тебя, думаешь, просто? Ты же считаешь себя умней всех на свете! Вон как весь напыжился от презрения!..

ВАЛЬДО (в ярости хватает Лютика за плечи, разворачивает и пытается выставить за дверь). А ну-ка убирайся отсюда!

ЛЮТИК. Я ещё не все сказал!!!

_Начинается потасовка, но в результате они наступают на край одеяла, путаются в нём и падают на пол. Уже в лежачем состоянии Лютику приходит в голову новый способ уязвить противника. Пользуясь его беспомощностью, Лютик жарко шепчет ему в ухо. Щёки Вальдо медленно розовеют._

ЛЮТИК. Обожаю это все. Обожаю доводить тебя до белого каления. Это как медленно снимать одежду, только не прикасаясь. Сначала ты весь такой надменный и неприступный. Потом начинаешь отпускать холодные колкие замечания, потом злиться от души, потом ругаться как на базаре, потом из тебя лезут такие выражения, каких бы постыдился и пьяный рудокоп, а потом ты уже готов убить меня голыми руками, оторвать мне голову, сожрать моё сердце и сделать из моего черепа чернильницу. Это восхитительно. Никто так довести тебя не может, а я могу. Это ли не великое чувство, Вальдо? Надо признать, что наша взаимная неприязнь так мощна, прекрасна и так… эээ… фонтанирует, что заслуживает отдельной поэмы.

_Вальдо героическим усилием выворачивается и отползает на безопасное расстояние, не теряя при этом воинственного пыла._

ВАЛЬДО. Цикла поэм, Лютик. Или тебя хватит только на один раз? Всегда подозревал, что у тебя весь пар уходит в свисток. Поэтическое вдохновение быстро падает? Не переживай, сейчас всё лечат! Есть такие замечательные средства… Например, Йеннифер из Венгерберга обязательно тебе помогла бы, как я слышал, она в этом деле большая специалистка. Стимулирует кого угодно и на что уго…

_Лютик в бешенстве швыряет в Вальдо горящим подсвечником, но предсказуемо промахивается. Они оказываются в темноте._

ВАЛЬДО (ворчливо). Отлично, Лютик, ты как всегда удивительно удачно всё устроил. Как одним поступком превратить ситуацию из просто неприятной в отвратительную. Эксклюзивные уроки от мэтра Леттенхофа!

_Он ползают по полу в полном мраке, натыкаются на мебель, упавшие предметы и друг на друга, пытаясь найти свечи и то, чем их можно снова зажечь._

ЛЮТИК. Ты сам виноват, нечего было поминать…

ВАЛЬДО. Любовницу твоего любовника? Ну, извини! Континент такой тесный, а мы все такие темпераментные.

ЛЮТИК. Не примазывайся! У тебя нет темперамента, только холодный расчёт и змеиное любопытство. Ты даже графиню соблазнил только для того, чтобы мне напакостить.

ВАЛЬДО. Неправда! Она мне нравится! А ты ей на тот момент уже осточертел своими плебейскими выходками и вечными побегами к дурно пахнущим… гм… приключениям.

ЛЮТИК. Интересно, а чем осточертел ей ты?

ВАЛЬДО. Не знаю.

ЛЮТИК. А я знаю!

ВАЛЬДО. И?

ЛЮТИК. Но не скажу!

ВАЛЬДО. Да ты что!

ЛЮТИК. Не хочу тебя вгонять в краску.

ВАЛЬДО. Какой ты деликатный!..

ЛЮТИК. Ты просто провалишься сквозь землю.

ВАЛЬДО. …утончённый!..

ЛЮТИК. Сгоришь от стыда.

ВАЛЬДО. …заботливый!

ЛЮТИК. Бери, пока дают.

ВАЛЬДО. Эээ, что, прости?..

ЛЮТИК. Не прощу, как бы ты ни умолял. И хватит ползать передо мной на коленях!

_Только Вальдо набирает воздуха, чтобы сказать в ответ что-то колкое, как Лютик натыкается на книгу и его осеняет._

ЛЮТИК. Вспомнил!!! Пьеса! Ты говорил, что это очень важно.

ВАЛЬДО (злясь на Лютика и на себя). Конечно, важно, кусок кретина. Ты меня совсем заболтал.

_Он наконец-то зажигает свечи, поправляет одежду и надменно указывает Лютику на стул._

ВАЛЬДО. Сиди тут и читай, я скоро вернусь. Не могу больше находиться с тобой в одном помещении. Боюсь, произойдёт что-то страшное.

_Вальдо выходит. Но Лютик не может позволить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним, поэтому орёт вслед._

ЛЮТИК. Что-то страшное??? В твоём-то возрасте и не знать, как это правильно называется?..

_Даже сквозь стенку чувствуется, как Вальдо изо всех сил игнорирует выпад. Лютик, не дождавшись ответа, со вздохом принимается за книжку._

ЛЮТИК.

«…И, если призрак явится опять,

Пусть взглянет сам и пусть его окликнет».

Живенько начали.

***

_Пока Вальдо отсутствовал, атмосфера в комнате разительно изменилась. Лютик сидит на полу, тупо уставившись в стену. На лице у него изумление пополам с испугом._

ВАЛЬДО. Ну как, впечатляет?

ЛЮТИК. Где ты это взял?

ВАЛЬДО. Ты мне ответь. Эта книга выпала у тебя из кармана, когда Гарет приволок тебя сюда отсыпаться.

ЛЮТИК (задумывается). Не то, чтобы я что-то помнил из прошлого вечера… А, точно! Мрачный мужик!

_Поясняет недоумевающему Вальдо._

Я встретил тут одного пожилого стражника, он дежурит на стене по ночам. Немногословный такой, но душевный. Не перебивает хотя бы. Я перед ним душу ка-а-ак вывернул, а он в качестве ответной любезности показал мне, где припрятан пузырь с водкой. Я ж говорю — душевный человек!.. Ну, там вместе с бухлом ещё кисет с табаком был и старая книжка. Вот это, видимо, она есть.

_Пауза._

Только я всё равно ничего не понимаю.

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Patricia — Ctenophora**

**https://youtu.be/ZXoy8FiRAeM**

ВАЛЬДО. Первые и последние страницы выдраны, нет сомнений, пьеса именно про это место и эту ситуацию, но всё как сквозь тусклое зеркало. Наш нервический принц почему-то эталон благородства, трудяга Клавдий — злодей, расчётливый Полоний — деревенский дурачок. Очень пристрастная интерпретация.

ЛЮТИК. У меня тоже есть вопросы к автору. Но больше всего меня напугала смерть Офелии — это скорее похоже на убийство, чем на несчастный случай. Валь, я в полной растерянности по поводу происхождения этого текста. Его, что камни Эльсинора выродили, что ли? Что за карманная метафизика?

ВАЛЬДО. Скажи мне, Лютик, а что ты вообще думаешь про законы этого мира? Мы тут целый месяц, должны же были у тебя сложиться какие-то наблюдения.

ЛЮТИК. Здесь все какие-то одинаковые и совсем нет магии.

ВАЛЬДО. Да есть, наверное, как без неё, но она встроена в ткань жизни. И я не могу понять, кто тут управляет этими процессами.

ЛЮТИК. Какой-то дурной сон. Дурная реальность. И дурная драма. Как они живут тут, эти бедные люди, внутри настолько уродливой пьесы? Сюжет путаный, идея сомнительная, куча немотивированного насилия. Просто бойня — восемь трупов!..

_Пытается подбодрить собеседника привычно двусмысленным комплиментом._

Даже ты бы такой пошлятины не написал!

ВАЛЬДО (улыбается). Писал уже.

ЛЮТИК. Серьёзно?

ВАЛЬДО. Мне было десять лет, и это была высокая трагедия в старинном духе. Скромный юноша, не осознающий своей прелести, влюбляется в неприступную волшебницу свои прелести как раз осознающую по полной программе. В результате главные герои и все причастные скончались в муках.

ЛЮТИК (смеётся от души). И как реагировала публика?

ВАЛЬДО (заносчиво). Мама хвалила!

ЛЮТИК. А, так тебя всё-таки родила женщина, а не снежная баба. Удивительное открытие! Вальдо, ты начинаешь мне нравиться.

ВАЛЬДО. Не увлекайся. Я тоже прекрасно осознаю свои прелести. Это может плохо закончиться.

ЛЮТИК. Ну, я люблю нарываться…

_Потом он вспоминает недавний визит принца и мрачнеет. Сейчас даже игривые препирательства не могут отвлечь от тяжёлых мыслей._

ВАЛЬДО. Что меня сводит с ума, так это полное отсутствие логики. Намёк, который мы не считаем, оттенок тона, который мы неправильно поймём — и всё пропало!

ЛЮТИК. Одно словечко, и нас нет. И неясно, куда бежать, если это вообще выход.

ВАЛЬДО. Я бы с радостью, но где гарантия, что нас и в другом месте не настигнет… это.

ЛЮТИК. Что, это? Выражайся яснее.

ВАЛЬДО. Знал бы как выразиться, так не дёргался бы.

_С отчаяньем стукнув по стене._

Ты думаешь, это камни? У нас под ногами, вокруг? Это всё вязкий туман, болотная тина. Камни — они сейчас вино пьют в парадной галерее.

ЛЮТИК. Впервые захотелось украсть у тебя метафору.

ВАЛЬДО (без улыбки). Милости просим. Только когда тебя будут пытать за эту балладу, не выдавай меня.

ЛЮТИК (помолчав). Знаешь, что меня выводит из себя больше всего? То, что эта пьеса, в сущности — бесстыдная апология главного героя. Все не без греха, но такая подмена понятий для писателя — низость. Ты был совершенно прав, когда отговорил нас играть «Убийство Гонзаго» с этими провокационными вставками. Засранец просто хотел чужими руками разъярить дядюшку, ни на секунду не задумавшись, что с нами за это сделают. Благородный, блядь, мститель! Принц- философ!..

ВАЛЬДО. А небрежно очерченные второстепенные персонажи — просто беда. Невнятные мотивы, случайные встречи, бесконечное отзеркаливание того, что не проявлено…

ЛЮТИК (с неприятной интонацией). Один мой знакомый считал, что эстетический идеал — это кукла на верёвочках. В Эльсиноре ему бы понравилось…

_Они измучены всей этой ситуацией, страхом, неуверенностью, напряжённой работой мысли и присутствием друг друга. Изнемогают от усталости, но не могут заснуть. Хотели бы замолчать, но это слишком страшно. Хотели бы разойтись каждый в свою сторону, но на это нет сил._

_Вальдо вдруг произносит в пространство._

ВАЛЬДО. Я буду говорить «нет» до последнего вздоха.

ЛЮТИК. Вальдо, это точно ты?

ВАЛЬДО. Разумеется. Я твердил это «нет» всю жизнь, не вижу причин изменять своим привычкам. Из него выросло всё, что я пишу. То, от чего мы отрекаемся, определяет нас гораздо больше, чем то, что принимаем. Соглашаться можно с любой ерундой просто от глупости, бессилия, лени. Но каждое наше «нет» — это выстраданное осознанное решение. «Да» — это жадность, «нет» — это анализ.

ЛЮТИК. По твоей концепции выходит, что я — всеядный простофиля. Я бы, конечно, обиделся, но сил на это уже нет.

ВАЛЬДО. Запиши в блокнотик, а то забудешь.

ЛЮТИК. Блокнотик? Да там должен быть здоровенный фолиант под заглавием «Чем меня так бесит Вальдо Маркс»!

ВАЛЬДО. Какой ты многословный! У меня всё гораздо лаконичнее: «Чем меня бесит Юлиан Леттенхоф? Всем!»

_От усталости они улыбаются друг другу только глазами. Но зато по-настоящему._

ЛЮТИК. Ладно, противно, конечно, признавать твою правоту, но даже сломанные часы иногда показывают правильное время. Перемелет-не перемелет, зато хоть потрепыхаемся. Лучше совершать нелепые телодвижения, чем плыть, как какашка, по течению.

ВАЛЬДО. Большого поэта всегда можно узнать по тонким сравнениям.

ЛЮТИК. Даже если мне язык отрежут, я буду лежать и думать «вы все врёте, сволочи». Пошли они к чёртовой матери! И с петлёй на шее, я ещё успею сочинить про них матерную частушку!

_Он героическим усилием подмигивает Вальдо и уходит._

ВАЛЬДО (со странной нежностью обращаясь к закрытой двери). Спокойной ночи, Лютик.

***

_Но Лютик не может спать, страх трансформировался в нервное возбуждение, он не в состоянии успокоиться и нарезает круги по двору, разговаривая сам с собой._

ЛЮТИК. Конечно, мы с Вальдо просто незначительная массовка, у нас даже имён нет, не то, что реплик!.. Засранец тот автор, который использует персонажей вместо канделябров, вот что я вам скажу!..

_В какой-то момент он натыкается на стену, на которой они с Офелией изъясняли свои сокровенные чувства. Ночь сегодня богата на события, поэтому рядом появились свежие отзывы._

_Под надписью о моральном облике принца Гамлета:_

_«дааааа!!!!!!!!»_

_«Гамлет — чмо унылое»_

_«Да вся их семейка что-то с чем-то. Батя его был тоже с приветом»_

_«Не пей вина, Гертруда, пьянство не красит дам!»_

_Красивым аристократическим почерком: «За своей мамашей следи!»_

_Размашистыми буквами: «В державе датской чувствуется гниль!»_

_«Кому не нравится — валите в свою Норвегию, продажные агенты Фортинбраса»_

_«Озрик, верни мне пять золотых, а то худо будет»_

_«Люция + Марцелл = Любовь»_

_«Продаю зимний плащ на меху, почти не ношенный, спросить в караулке Бернардо»_

_«АЛЬФРЕД — КРАСАВЧИК!»_

_Лютик, читая, посмеивается, у него немножко поднимается настроение._ _Он подбирает обломок кирпича и уже собирается дополнить стихийный эльсинорский вестник своими соображениями, но вдруг застывает как вкопанный._

ЛЮТИК. У нас нет реплик. Нам их не дали. Но мы можем… мы можем сочинить их сами!!!

_Он отшвыривает кирпич и сломя голову несётся сами понимаете куда._


	6. 5. «Развязки как внезапные, так и неумолимые»

_Дверь сами понимаете кого оказалась не заперта. То ли он забыл закрыться на ночь, то ли… но эту многообещающую мысль Лютик обдумает позже. А сейчас он совершенно нелюбезно трясёт сонного Вальдо за плечо._

ЛЮТИК. Просыпайся давай! Вальдо, у меня гениальная идея!

ВАЛЬДО (ворчливо). У меня тоже: проваливай и дай мне поспать.

ЛЮТИК. Ты не понимаешь!!! Я придумал!..

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик, ты уверен, что так нажираться каждый вечер — это нормально?

ЛЮТИК (игнорирует его брюзжание). Ответь мне честно, Вальдо, ты поэт или хрен собачий?

ВАЛЬДО. Интересный вопрос. Тут, конечно, надо подумать.

ЛЮТИК. Слушай, да слушай же ты!.. Слова — это всё, что у нас есть. Значит, мы перепишем эту уродскую пьесу как хотим! Мы разъебём в хлам их трагедийный пафос!!!

ВАЛЬДО (наконец-то просыпается и всё понимает). Лютик… Лютик!!! Я терпеть тебя не могу, но ты стихийный гений!..

_На радостях они обнимаются._

ВАЛЬДО (со сложной интонацией). А теперь можно я все-таки надену… ммм… хоть что-нибудь?

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение: The Amazing Devil — Battle Cries**

**https://youtu.be/QttUYOF3fNk**

_Дело происходит по-прежнему в комнате у Вальдо. Поэты расположились на полу среди кучи исписанных листов, вокруг — сломанные перья, пустые бутылки в которые воткнуты свечи, остатки позднего ужина (или раннего завтрака). Стол и постель тоже завалены черновиками. Лютик и Вальдо пишут каждый на своём листочке, обмениваясь возбуждёнными репликами. Часть их мы не слышим из-за музыки. Горящие глаза, бурная жестикуляция и полный беспорядок во внешности обоих довершают картину._

ВАЛЬДО. Как это будет работать?

ЛЮТИК. Да не знаю я! Но чувствую, что это необходимо написать! Автор пьесы придумал её для развлечения скучающей публики, а мы перепридумаем её так, чтобы все были свободны. Или хотя бы счастливы.

ВАЛЬДО. Все?

ЛЮТИК. Ну, конечно! Не будем мелочиться! Смотри, сколько народу сидит в этом сраном Эльсиноре, как в клетке!..

***

ЛЮТИК. Первым делом, ушлём Гамлета куда подальше. Нельзя делать жизнь целой страны полигоном для испытания своих философских концепций.

ВАЛЬДО. Кстати, довольно вторичных. Пусть подтянет своё образование.

ЛЮТИК. Принц валит в Виттенберг?

ВАЛЬДО. Да!

***

ВАЛЬДО. А может он перевоспитается? Внезапно осознает и одумается…

ЛЮТИК. У тебя опять выходит моралите! Уйми свою назидательность или иди в проповедники.

ВАЛЬДО. Давай всем достанется по заслугам!.. Хоть где-то будет равновесие, я так устал от кульбитов судьбы.

ЛЮТИК. Ещё немного придётся покувыркаться…

ВАЛЬДО. Увы!.. Гоним дальше.

***

ВАЛЬДО. Ты можешь морщить нос, но Клавдий — вполне ничего. Для короля, конечно. Месяц на него смотрю, пока производит впечатление умного человека. Да, не завзятый гуманист, но зато соображает.

ЛЮТИК. А что насчёт убийства?

ВАЛЬДО. А у нас есть уверенность, что именно он кокнул братца?

ЛЮТИК. Мда. И прошлое мы всё равно вряд ли сможем изменить.

ВАЛЬДО. Замнём скандал и сгладим последствия!

***

ЛЮТИК. Сочиним, как Гертруда перестаёт хватать тебя за разные интересные места, раскаивается и уходит в монастырь?

ВАЛЬДО. Да ну тебя к дьяволу! Не будем расходовать нашу лирическую невменяемость на что зря. Постараюсь сам отбиться.

***

ВАЛЬДО. Долой поездку в Англию, долой пиратов, долой оба письма. Пусть те двое ребят вернутся живыми.

ЛЮТИК. И Офелия выживет! И её папаша, чтоб его порвало более естественным способом!

***

ЛЮТИК. Лаэрт пусть и дальше сидит во Франции, нам и без него забот хватает.

ВАЛЬДО. Горацио? Он вроде не вредный? Потом подумаем.

ЛЮТИК. Фортинбрас с войском? Перехочет нападать.

ВАЛЬДО. Ха! Мне нравится сложность твоих сюжетных мотивировок.

ЛЮТИК. Придумай лучше!

ВАЛЬДО. Перехочет, потому что дяденька навешает ему по шее. Чёрт! А что делать с призраком?

ЛЮТИК. Я без понятия, если честно. Он вообще был, или Гамлет сбрендил? Или… ой, слушай, а если…

***

ЛЮТИК (дьявольски блестя глазами). А я придумал ещё один смелый сюжетный ход.

ВАЛЬДО (деловито). Так, про что?

ЛЮТИК. Нам нужна романтическая линия.

ВАЛЬДО. Но у нас же есть Офелия с Гамлетом.

_Лютик коварно подползает поближе._

ЛЮТИК. Да нет, это все чушь собачья. Зачем ей этот самодовольный уродец, он разобьёт ей сердце. Лучше найдём ей нормального парня, без придури, простое человеческое счастье, бла-бла-бла.

ВАЛЬДО. Тогда нам нужна будет по контрасту какая-нибудь безумная страсть, заламыванье рук, полночные рыдания, горящие от страсти простыни…

ЛЮТИК (явно что-то задумав). Ну да, ну да. Примерно так я всё это и вижу.

_Подползает ещё ближе._

ВАЛЬДО (всё ещё не понимает). В прозе? Или зарифмуем?

ЛЮТИК (с отчаянной решимостью). Может, обойдёмся пантомимой? Так вот, для начала такой расклад… Один бард (очень талантливый и перспективный) склоняется к другому (похуже, но, впрочем, тоже ничего) и заключает его в объятия. Затем они, жестами изъясняя друг другу свои чувства, опускаются на ложе из черновиков и…

_Многозначительная пауза. Игра в гляделки._

ЛЮТИК (быстро тараторит в ужасе от того, что сболтнул). Ой, я даже не знал, что твои брови могут подскочить так высоко. С этим номером тебе нужно будет выступать на сельских ярмарках, когда ты бесславно провалишься…

_Вальдо затыкает ему рот поцелуем._

ВАЛЬДО (едва отдышавшись). Идиотская идея!

ЛЮТИК (с жаром). Ты прав, совершенно дурацкий эпатаж!

_Снова целуются._

ВАЛЬДО. И нереалистичный! 

_Они начинают в диком темпе стаскивать друг с друга одежду, не переставая при этом разговаривать._

ЛЮТИК. Просто пошлость!

ВАЛЬДО. Бывшие враги внезапно воспылали друг к другу страстью!.. Банальщина!

ЛЮТИК. Так не бывает!

ВАЛЬДО. Точно! 

ЛЮТИК (вечный позор откладывается, поэтому он не может отказать себе в удовольствии помучить соавтора). Так вот, о пьесе. Как насчёт пятистопного ямба?..

ВАЛЬДО. Пять актов таким размером? Нет, не годится. Дааа, Лютик!..

ЛЮТИК (ехидно). Так да или нет? Ты меня совсем запутал.

ВАЛЬДО (недовольно). Мы не могли бы сосредоточиться на чем-то одном? Например, на пьесе…

ЛЮТИК. А мы ею и занимаемся!

ВАЛЬДО. Мы кувыркаемся на куче собственных черновиков и творим что-то сомнительное!..

ЛЮТИК. Не будь ретроградом, это свежий подход к творческому процессу!..

_Свет на сцене медленно гаснет, реплики персонажей слышны всё тише, паузы между ними удлиняются._

ВАЛЬДО (язвительно). И что это за метод? Тесное поэтическое содружество?..

ЛЮТИК. Интеллектуальная близость!

ВАЛЬДО. Энергичная работа над текстом!

ЛЮТИК. Глубокое погружение в материал!..

***

_Прошло два часа. В полной тишине Лютик драматически откашливается._

ЛЮТИК (со всем доступным ему пафосом). Вальдо Маркс, выходи за меня!

ВАЛЬДО (истерически хохочет). Твой слабый разум всё-таки не выдержал!!!

ЛЮТИК. Да нет, я в порядке, спасибо за заботу. Просто раз уж мы пишем пьесу, момент требует какой-то эпичной фразы. В меру затасканной, но звонкой. У меня ещё была заготовка про «я буду любить тебя вечно», но это уж слишком. У нас тут всё же серьёзная драма, а не ярмарочный фарс.

ВАЛЬДО. Ну да, я и забыл. И даже уже хотел спросить, что это, собственно, такое было.

ЛЮТИК. Ты же вроде как поэт. Подбирай синонимы. Триумф любви? Или, как бы ты сказал на заре поэтического поприща: неименуемое наслаждение. Или невменяемое, как там у тебя было?..

ВАЛЬДО. О боги, Лютик, заткнись.

ЛЮТИК. А полчаса назад ты говорил что-то вроде «продолжай, умоляю».

ВАЛЬДО. Тебе послышалось.

ЛЮТИК. Вот как? Ах, подлец, ты играл мною!..

_Он трагически заламывает руки._

Цветок моей невинности сорван безжалостной… эээ… допустим, рукой холодного чудовища с провалами в памяти!..

_Лютик пытается принять драматичную позу, но путается в собственных штанах, которые так и не удосужился окончательно снять, и снова падает в объятия Вальдо, который уже дышать не может от безумного хохота._

ВАЛЬДО (слегка придушенный, но довольный). Ты всё это спланировал, выпендрёжник!

ЛЮТИК. А ты, помнится, не верил в мощь моего интеллекта! Пришла пора платить по счетам, милсдарь Маркс!

ВАЛЬДО. Ммм, с удовольствием!..

***

_Раннее утро. Разговор где-то в коридорах Эльсинора._

ГОРАЦИО. Ваш вчерашний спектакль был прекрасен, господин Жеан, а ваша роль — выше всяких похвал! Чрезвычайно натуралистично! Но я обеспокоен всей этой ситуацией. Я учился с принцем несколько лет в университете и имел все основания называть его своим другом, но теперь совершенно не понимаю его поведения. То есть мне ясна цель, но средства её достижения смущают.

_Жеана ещё никто в жизни не называл господином, он польщён и не хочет упасть в грязь лицом перед таким просвещённым собеседником._

ЖЕАН. Быть может, господин Горацио, всему виной разлитие чёрной желчи? Такое случается и с самыми порядочными людьми!

ГОРАЦИО (оживляясь). Так вы тоже не вполне доверяете гиппократовой теории миазмов? Как радостно встретить человека, разбирающегося в медицине, а то я уже отчаялся. Здесь совершенно не с кем обсудить научные вопросы!

ЖЕАН. Разбираюсь ли я в медицине? О, вы нашли человека, который в некотором смысле с детства зарабатывал ею на жизнь.

ГОРАЦИО. Вы были лекарем?

ЖЕАН (качает головой). Могу ли я вам довериться без риска вызвать осуждение?

ГОРАЦИО. Конечно, я человек без предрассудков.

ЖЕАН. До того, как стать актёром, я был профессиональным шатуном.

_Горацио озадачен._

ЖЕАН. Попрошайкой, собирающим милостыню. Но, как вы понимаете, для того, чтобы в наше суровое время вызвать сострадание, нужно выглядеть максимально жалостливо. А я, как на грех, уродился здоровый и румяный. И тут в ход шло искусство имитации.

_Горацио с жаром хватает Жеана за руку, на его лице ни тени осуждения, только горячий интерес._

ГОРАЦИО. Ради всего святого, расскажите же! Это такая удача, ведь мне, как будущему врачу, совершенно необходимо уметь распознать притворство больного…

***

_С другой стороны коридора появляются Офелия и Полоний, продолжая уже начавшийся разговор._

ПОЛОНИЙ. Все эти принцевы проказы — лишь на твоей совести.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Отчего же? Он говорит гадости, а виновата я?

ПОЛОНИЙ. Ты должна была вести себя с подобающим достоинством, тогда бы ему и в голову не пришло подшучивать над тобой.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Я вообще молчала весь вечер.

ПОЛОНИЙ. Тогда нужно было осадить его холодным взглядом!

ОФЕЛИЯ. А он не осаживался! Попробуй сам в следующий раз устыдить, к примеру, короля, когда он будет говорить что-то сомнительное. Посмотрю, как это у тебя получится.

ПОЛОНИЙ. Не дерзи! Лучше займись чем-то полезным. Пальцы без дела вяжут кофту дьяволу.

***

ЖЕАН (увлечённо). Эпилепсия — это совсем просто. Небольшой кусок мыла в рот и — вуаля! — первоклассная пена на губах.

ГОРАЦИО. Но мыло же на вкус…

ЖЕАН. Что делать, противно, конечно. Но подлинные мастера не щадят себя. Чего только стоит метод, когда открытую рану посыпают крысиным ядом, чтобы она убедительней загноилась!..

ГОРАЦИО (явно под впечатлением). Вот это сила духа!

ЖЕАН (скромно). Ну, есть и более щадящие приёмы. Очень даже неплохие язвы можно сотворить с помощью сока лютика и соли…

_Раздаётся тихое хихиканье. Это Офелия присоединилась к более занимательным собеседникам._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Простите, но к чему такое самопожертвование? Не проще ли просто нарисовать все эти ужасные вещи?

ЖЕАН (оскорблён попыткой профанки лезть в высокое искусство). Вы не улавливаете самой сути! Настоящий проходимец никогда не пойдёт на такой грубый обман! Ха! Нарисовать! А как же альфа и омега натурализма — гной?! Его так просто не подделаешь!..

ГОРАЦИО. Да-да, господин Жеан совершенно прав. Но главное, все эти раны имеют совершенно свой запах, отталкивающий, но очень характерный.

ОФЕЛИЯ (не сдаётся). Ну, так не будем же останавливаться на достигнутом! Я экспериментировала с составом красок, варила клей из рыбьих костей и доложу вам, что опытным путём мы можем добиться практически любого запаха. А уж имитировать вонь от разложения плоти — это просто раз плюнуть!

ЖЕАН (восхищён перспективами). Духи с запахом гнили?

ОФЕЛИЯ (запальчиво). А почему бы и нет! Прогресс не стоит на месте!

ЖЕАН (прижимает руку к сердцу). Сударыня, если я оставлю актёрское поприще и соберу свою банду попрошаек, то первой, кому я пошлю приглашение, будете вы. Половинный пай.

ОФЕЛИЯ (церемонно). Благодарю вас, сударь, если меня так и не выдадут замуж, то, видимо, это будет самым перспективным будущим. Лучше монастыря, по крайней мере. Полный пай и отдельный бюджет на химические опыты.

_Улыбаются друг другу с симпатией, Горацио смотрит на Офелию с немым восхищением._

***

_Белый день во все глаза, а наши соавторы всё ещё не соизволили вылезти из кровати, ведя разговоры разного уровня задушевности._

ЛЮТИК. Итак, вернёмся к моей поруганной добродетели.

ВАЛЬДО. Почему именно твоей? Может, это я тут пострадавшая сторона!

ЛЮТИК. Вальдо, ради бога, посмотри на себя. Ты рождён, чтобы инфернально шевелить бровями и разбивать сердца.

ВАЛЬДО. Если так, то ты подозрительно долго сопротивлялся. 

ЛЮТИК. Это было делом чести. Было бы необычайно глупо дать тебе понять все ещё в Оксене.

ВАЛЬДО (меняется в лице). Обоженет.

ЛЮТИК. Обожеда!

_Словно извиняясь, разводит руками._

ЛЮТИК. Ну, подумай сам. Я — никто, нахальный мальчишка с амбициями. Ты — звезда факультета, красавец, умница, и про твоё великое будущее уже всё понятно. Строить тебе глазки было бы все равно, что просить милостыню.

_Вальдо стонет и закрывает лицо руками._

ЛЮТИК. Что такое?

ВАЛЬДО. А теперь подумай ты. Я кое-что повидал и точно знаю, на что похожи ощущения, когда рядом появляется тот, у кого больше веса в обществе. Всё происходит, как будто добровольно, но смутное чувство фальши остаётся. И вот, появляется в академии талантливый мальчик и сияет, словно солнышко. А у меня, как ты любезно выразился, великое будущее, и вообще я весь такой расчудесный. Откуда мне было знать, что на тебя это… не надавит?

ЛЮТИК (шокирован). И именно поэтому ты стал вреднее и противнее, чем всегда, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже? Из благородства???

ВАЛЬДО. Я понимаю, что это упадочная стратегия, можешь не ехидничать. Но, в общем, да.

ЛЮТИК. Вальдо Маркс, у меня просто нет слов!!!

ВАЛЬДО. Ну, слава богам, наконец-то.

ЛЮТИК. А, нет, подожди, появились!.. Ты умопомрачительно безмозглый непоследовательный раздражительный самодовольный поганец! Я чуть не умер, когда ты начал меня пинать за каждый просчёт! У меня было ощущение, что ты меня просто возненавидел! А это ты, оказывается, от большой любви! Ну, ты и моральный урод!!!

ВАЛЬДО. Извини, я тогда не знал, что у тебя только на таких и стоит.

ЛЮТИК. А ну-ка заткнись и оставь Геральта в покое!

ВАЛЬДО. Заметь, про него я ни слова не сказал. Ты сам спалился. И про большую любовь, кстати, тоже.

ЛЮТИК. А-а-а-а-а, то есть ты был козлом просто так, без всяких сложных мотиваций?

ВАЛЬДО. Да!!! Нет!!! Ты меня сбил с толку.

_В растерянности._

Что мы вообще обсуждаем?

ЛЮТИК (услужливо подсказывает). Что ты — козёл. А ещё, что мы, оказывается, могли не устраивать эти безумные разборки столько лет подряд.

ВАЛЬДО (тихо и глядя в сторону). Когда мне что-то очень дорого, я ужасно бешусь, и стараюсь как можно быстрее это потерять. Потому что дальше будет ещё хуже.

ЛЮТИК. Но нельзя же постоянно жить в мечтах о проигрыше!..

ВАЛЬДО. Можно-можно. Смотри, какой я эффективный.

ЛЮТИК (утыкается ему носом в плечо). Ты очень глупый. И я тоже. Нужно было влезть к тебе ночью в окно ещё тогда и целовать до одурения, пока твоё дурное рацио не лопнет, как мыльный пузырь.

ВАЛЬДО. Можешь поцеловать меня сейчас. Если хочешь.

ЛЮТИК. Всегда хочу. Даже когда ты кроешь меня за безвкусицу. Ммм, нет: особенно когда. Потому что в такие моменты в тебе столько страсти — ух!.. Эту бы феерию чувств да в твои нудные стихи…

ВАЛЬДО. Провокация не удалась! Меня совершенно не нужно дополнительно стимулировать, ты и так довольно миленький. Симпатичный стихоплётик, в чьём прелестном черепке гуляет сквозной ветерок.

ЛЮТИК. Ах, ты!..

_Громкий стук._

ГАРЕТ (зычным голосом из-за двери). Эй, смертельные враги, как обстановочка? Ребята, вы там живы оба?

_Дружное хихиканье._

АЛЬФРЕД. А то Лютика зовут к королеве почитать стихи.

_Вальдо сочувственно смотрит на Лютика._

ФРЕЙЛИНА. А господину Марксу велено ему аккомпанировать.

_Лютик сочувственно смотрит на Вальдо._

АЛЬФРЕД. А нам всем предлагается постоять рядом для красоты.

ГАРЕТ (гордо). Особенно мне!

_На этот раз хихикают по обе стороны двери._

***

_Коридор перед покоями королевы. Артисты стоят в ряд, Эдмунд проводит смотр своим войскам. Изнутри слышны переборы лютни, понятно, что Вальдо уже на посту._

ЭДМУНД. Гарет, ну что мешало тебе побриться!.. Мы-то привыкли, но королева с непривычки может лишиться чувств. Жеан, поправь воротничок. Лютик, ты выглядишь, как будто всю ночь не спал, с таким режимом от ролей юных дев скоро перейдёшь на роли их пожилых опекунов. Все берите пример с Альфреда! Свеж, скромен и одет со вкусом. Так, ведём себя прилично, говорим только когда спрашивают. Лютик, это в первую очередь тебя касается!..

_Заходят и низко кланяются._

ЭДМУНД. Ваше величество, мы прибыли по вашему приказанию! Дверь за ними зарывается.

***

_Прошёл час. Актёры весёлой толпой вываливаются из комнаты королевы, они оживлены и явно обрадованы тёплым приёмом. Вальдо идёт с ними, но далеко не в таком радужном настроении._

АЛЬФРЕД. Слушайте, а она разбирается!..

ГАРЕТ. И без этих надменных подходцев через губу.

ЖЕАН. Мне нравится её здоровый скепсис!

ЭДМУНД. А как она сказала: ведь, по сути, мы коллеги, работаем на публику…

ЛЮТИК. Ну, ты сразу и растаял…

_Они замечают Гамлета, который стоит в тёмном углу и с интересом слушает их разговор._

ЛЮТИК (громко, полностью игнорируя этот факт). Приятно видеть в царственной особе столько такта. Человек, который владеет ситуацией, не будет сыпать пустыми угрозами, и будет снисходителен к тем, кто ниже его по положению.

_Артисты делают ему предупреждающие знаки, которые Лютик старательно не замечает._

ЛЮТИК. А как она хвалила нашу постановку!.. Ну, ещё бы, ведь чтобы оценить те усилия, которых стоит создать на сцене жизнерадостную атмосферу, нужно кое- что повидать в жизни. Изливать на окружающих своё дурное расположение духа может любой дурак, а ты попробуй, переплавь боль в радость!..

_Коллеги в темпе утаскивают его дальше._

ГАРЕТ (мрачно). Эдмунд, а давай с ближайших заработков закажем хороший кожаный кляп. И будем снимать его с Лютика только перед спектаклями.

ЖЕАН (сокрушённо). Он его сжуёт и не поморщится. Надо что-то железное.

_Вальдо придерживает Лютика, Эдмунд остаётся неподалёку, остальные уходят. Вальдо, наконец, взрывается и трясёт его как грушу._

ВАЛЬДО. Ты делаешь это назло, инфантильный сопляк?

_Лютик сохраняет полное самообладание, хотя его голова мотается из стороны в сторону._

ЛЮТИК. У меня свои методы добывания информации.

ВАЛЬДО. Лезть на рожон, подвергая себя опасности — это метод, по-твоему?

ЛЮТИК. Ты за меня так разволновался, что решил заранее придушить?

_Вальдо, опомнившись, разжимает руки._

ВАЛЬДО (с бесконечной усталостью). Как же ты меня достал!..

ЛЮТИК (неожиданно жёстко). Поверь, это взаимно. Думаешь, ты умнее всех на свете и твоя стратегия единственно правильная?..

_Тут совершенно неожиданно в разговор вмешивается Эдмунд._

ЭДМУНД. Лютик заткни, пожалуйста, уши и посмотри в окошко. Я очень тебя прошу.

_Лютик, всем своим видом показывая недовольство, делает, что просят._

ЭДМУНД. Господин Вальдо, никогда не думал, что такое скажу, но этот шалопай стоит доверия. Если у нас выдастся спокойная минутка, я бы хотел как-нибудь за бокалом вина рассказать вам, как Лютик появился в нашей труппе и сколько раз помогал выкрутиться из самых неприятных ситуаций. Да, он безумно раздражает своими эскападами, но парадоксальный ум и живое воображение иногда приносят плоды.

ЛЮТИК (который, конечно же, подслушивал). Спасибо, Эдмунд, я тоже тебя люблю.

ЭДМУНД (со страдальческим вздохом). Я уже упоминал, как он раздражает? Так вот вам святая истина: раздражает он ужасно.

ВАЛЬДО. Вы правы, более раздражающего раздражителя сложно себе представить.

_Они грустно улыбаются друг другу, как два усталых взрослых человека, запертых в детском саду. Эдмунд оставляет их вдвоём._

ЛЮТИК (обиженно). А вот королеве я нравлюсь! Она даже позвала меня сегодня вечером поболтать об искусстве.

ВАЛЬДО (ядовито). А марки она не собирает?

ЛЮТИК (смотрит на него как на идиота). Я же туда не развлекаться пойду, а за информацией.

ВАЛЬДО. А днём её добывать нельзя?

ЛЮТИК (снисходительно). Ты же понимаешь, что интимнаая обстановка — это дополнительный шанс?

ВАЛЬДО. На что? На пирожное с мышьяком?!

ЛЮТИК (упрямо продолжает). Актёры одновременно заметны и невидимы. Мы — ничто, при нас можно поправлять чулки и сплетничать. Но я могу узнать многое именно потому, что нас не считают за людей.

ВАЛЬДО. Ты преувеличиваешь.

ЛЮТИК (с горечью). Да что ты говоришь? Нам дарят роскошные букеты, не задумываясь, а ели ли мы сегодня хоть что-нибудь. Обливаются слезами над спектаклем, а через пять минут приказывают снять штаны и нагнуться. Не меняйся в лице, со мной всё в порядке, я в состоянии за себя постоять. Просто сунь на минутку свой надменный нос в другую сферу жизни, а? И признай, что у моего поведения есть резоны и внутренняя логика. Я отлично понимаю, чем рискую. Мы же не только по трактирам играли, Вальдо.

ВАЛЬДО (не убеждён, но пристыжен). Ладно, будем действовать каждый по- своему. Но, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее! И перестать провоцировать этого придурочного принца. Вот зарежет он тебя, что я тогда буду делать?

ЛЮТИК. Отомстишь за мою смерть, совершив государственный переворот. Тут это обычное дело, как я погляжу. А мне поставишь памятник в натуральную величину. Позолоченный.

ВАЛЬДО. Ага, с эпитафией: жил грешно и умер смешно.

_Лютик показывает ему язык. Вальдо, не найдясь с ответом, бессильно шипит на него. Лютик, немного подумав, квакает._

ВАЛЬДО (задумчиво). Кажется, дискуссия выходит на новый уровень.

_Оба хихикают._

***

_Лютик в покоях королевы. Интимный полумрак, вино и многозначительные разговоры. Лютик выглядит увлечённым, королева — сдержанной, хотя на самом деле всё не совсем так._

ГЕРТРУДА. Ну, не могут же вас так звать на самом деле!

ЛЮТИК. Это творческий псевдоним, Ваше величество. Было бы мило, если бы все себе выбирали имя по душе, а не мучились с тем, что получили при рождении.

ГЕРТРУДА (заинтересованно). Отличная мысль! А то всех правителей и зовут одинаково, и эпитеты какие-то сомнительные: Лысый, Хромой. Грозный или Красивый, пожалуй, ничего, но никакой же индивидуальности!

ЛЮТИК. Не понимаю, что вас останавливает. Вот я, простой менестрель, перехотел быть Юлианом и стал Лютиком. А вы целая королева, вам никто не указ!

ГЕРТРУДА (с ленивой грацией отпивая из бокала). Хочу… какое же прозвище я хочу? Что-нибудь цветочное? Вот вы бы что предложили?

ЛЮТИК. Я не знаю такого растения, но его бы стоило придумать только для вас. Белая лилия с шипами. Без запаха.

ГЕРТРУДА (приподнимает бровь). Чувствую себя одновременно задетой и польщённой. Как вам это удаётся?

ЛЮТИК. В искусстве говорить глупости мне нет равных. Всегда к вашим услугам.

ГЕРТРУДА. Ох, боюсь в этом замке вы на втором месте. Принц Гамлет последнее время ведёт себя как последний!..

_Замолкает, заметив грустную улыбку на губах Лютика._

ГЕРТРУДА (внезапно злится). Я кажусь такой старой и жалкой, да? Сижу наедине с красивым молодым человеком и жалуюсь ему на поведение сына.

ЛЮТИК. На мужа тоже можете пожаловаться. На любого из двух. И на первого министра. И на служанку. И на погоду. И на дурные сны. Только налейте мне ещё вина, когда я выпью, то кажусь умнее.

ГЕРТРУДА (тихо смеётся и подаёт ему полный бокал). Вы очаровательно невыносимы, Юлиан. Так вернёмся к моему неудачному потомству от предыдущего брака. Как человек со стороны, что вы скажете? Он безумен? Он притворщик?

ЛЮТИК. Он не на своём месте, Ваше величество. Заточён в собственной голове, а там наверняка хорошо бы прибраться. Вы уж простите мою непочтительность.

ГЕРТРУДА. Да что уж там. Честно говоря, мне плевать на его сложный внутренний мир, горение духа и проч., и проч., вы уж простите мой цинизм. Но эти публичные выходки, злобные шутки над придворными, дешёвый фарс — вот, что меня расстраивает.

_Усмехается._

Мне кажется, он так недружелюбно отнёсся к вашей труппе, потому что вы отбили у него публику. Говорят, юродивые завистливы к чужому успеху, а?

_Лютик в глубоком изумлении от оборота, который принял разговор._

ЛЮТИК. Каждый др… драматизирует, как он хочет.

_Гертруда весьма довольна произведённым эффектом и отпивает ещё вина. В коридоре слышатся крики Гамлета и лепет фрейлины._

ГАМЛЕТ. Сударыня, срочно примите меня! Иначе я могу подумать, что вы заняты чем-то непотребным!..

_Гертруда брезгливо морщится и спокойно указывает Лютику на портьеру._

ГЕРТРУДА. Чтобы избежать ложного прочтения ситуации, подождите пока там, прошу. Я постараюсь его выпроводить.

_Лютик прячется._

_Гамлет и Гертруда говорят параллельно._

ГАМЛЕТ. Я обижен вами.

ГЕРТРУДА. Опять? Да я чудовище…

ГАМЛЕТ. Я требую объяснений!

ГЕРТРУДА. …ехидна…

ГАМЛЕТ. Вы переходите все границы!

ГЕРТРУДА. …преступная мать…

ГАМЛЕТ. Ваше поведение…

ГЕРТРУДА. …и благородный сын

ГАМЛЕТ. …порочит память…

ГЕРТРУДА. …акт третий, сцена первая.

ГАМЛЕТ. …и бесчестит имя…

ГЕРТРУДА. Партер вам рукоплещет.

_Из-за портьеры слышен сдавленный смешок._

ГАМЛЕТ (грозно) Там крыса?!

_Пытается пронзить занавес шпагой, но Гертруда, не меняя утомлённого выражения лица, ставит ему подножку и принц с грохотом рушится на пол, обрывая портьеру._

_Шокированный Лютик, увидев ползающего перед собой на брюхе Гамлета, ляпает первое, что приходит в голову._

ЛЮТИК (расплывшись в дурацкой улыбке). А вот и мы!

_Тут Гертруда впервые за всё время действия совершенно искренне, громко и безоглядно хохочет._

ГЕРТРУДА (вытирая слёзы). Бегите, Юлиан, я его долго не удержу, силы у меня уже не те.

_Лютик посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и уносится прочь._

***

_Крепостная стена. Безоружного Лютика преследует Гамлет с обнажённой шпагой._

ГАМЛЕТ. Шпион! Порочный лжец! Осквернитель семейного ложа!

ЛЮТИК (пятится к краю стены). Мой принц, вы заблуждаетесь по все пунктам! Может, обсудим ситуацию без горячности, как цивилизованные люди?

_Тут появляется запыхавшийся Вальдо, моментально оценивает ситуацию и скрещивает шпагу с гамлетовой. За ним поспешно входят король, королева, толпа встревоженных придворных с факелами и театральная труппа._

_В этот момент перед изумлёнными героями возникает Мрачный мужик и грудью становится на защиту Лютика. На этот раз он эффектно висит в воздухе и светится красненьким._

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Не тронь его, мой сын!

_Все присутствующие в крайнем изумлении._

ЛЮТИК. Мой кто???

ГАМЛЕТ. Отец???

КЛАВДИЙ. Брат???

ГЕРТРУДА. Мёртвый муж???

ПОЛОНИЙ. Вот это поворот!

ОФЕЛИЯ (вынимая альбом для набросков). Вот это ракурс!

_Толпа, в которой присутствуют практически все обитатели Эльсинора, издаёт невнятные междометия._

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (ворчливо). Вместо того чтобы прилежно постигать науки, ты носишься как сумасшедший и тычешь шпагой во все стороны. Позор!

КЛАВДИЙ (отойдя от шока, пытается выгодно использовать ситуацию). Ты вообще в курсе, во сколько обходится один семестр в Виттенберге?

ГАМЛЕТ (растерянно). Но как же так? Ты велел мне отомстить за гнусное убийство…

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Какое убийство?

ГАМЛЕТ (ещё более растерянно). Твоё, папенька.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Сынок, ты заболел?

_Гневно._

Гертруда, ты совсем не следишь за мальчиком!

КЛАВДИЙ. Не смей предъявлять претензии к моей жене! Скончался, так не лезь не в своё дело!

_Гертруда молча отпивает вина из бокала, поднесённого фрейлинами._

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Совсем вы тут без меня распустились!

КЛАВДИЙ (обвиняющим тоном). И это мне говорит человек имевший привычку спать до обеда!.. Запустил дела в стране и скончался, потеряв ключи от королевской сокровищницы! Нам пришлось слесаря вызывать! Стыд-то какой!

_Мрачный мужик смущённо мерцает в ночи._

КЛАВДИЙ (его прорвало). Тебе хорошо, ты умер, а я тут отдуваюсь! Улаживаю затяжной конфликт с Норвегией! Фортинбрас бандитствует на границе! Пришлось вступить в альянс с… а-а-а, да откуда тебе знать, что это такое! Ты же привык с гиканьем носиться по полям и решать все проблемы нахрапом. Налоги не собраны за два года! Пшеница не уродилась! В замке протекает крыша!

_Лютик начинает глупо хихикать, но Вальдо зажимает ему рот._

ГАМЛЕТ (приходит в себя). Отец, я не понимаю… змея в твоей короне… белена…

КЛАВДИЙ (хватаясь за сердце). И этот твой сын — совсем от рук отбился! Придумал себе какую-то чушь, ходит и бубнит. Хоть ты ему скажи!..

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Сынок, ты в курсе, что такое апоплексический удар? Никогда не засыпай на солнце после плотного завтрака, вот мой тебе совет. Собственно больше мне завещать тебе нечего.

_На стене появляется Горацио в сопровождении стражи._

ГОРАЦИО. Мой принц, у меня для вас сюрприз. Правда, сомнительного свойства.

_Офицеры Бернардо и Марцелл волокут человека в доспехах, очень похожих на доспехи призрака. Горацио снимает с него шлем и все видят испуганное лицо Худрука._

ЭДМУНД, АЛЬФРЕД и ЖЕАН. О-го-го!

ГАРЕТ. Да вы издеваетесь!

БЕРНАРДО. Он прятался в сторожевой каморке. И, кажется, уже не один день.

_Гамлет наконец-то определился, в кого можно потыкать шпагой для пользы дела. Он подскакивает к Худруку и приставляет клинок к его горлу._

_Гертруда отбирает у фрейлины бутылку и отпивает из горла. Клавдий, немного поколебавшись, отпивает за ней следом._

ГАМЛЕТ (в бешенстве). Говори, мерзавец, или, клянусь небом, ты простишься с жизнью!

ХУДРУК. Добрейший принц, нет никакой нужды в насилии, поберегите свой пыл для подлинных злодеев. Я лишь бедный комедиант, которого первый министр угрозами и шантажом вынудил сыграть роль призрака. Всё, что я говорил вам про отравление старого короля — текст, вложенный мне в уста Полонием.

ПОЛОНИЙ. Ничтожный актёришка, ты клевещешь на своего благодетеля! Кто приполз сюда на брюхе, изгнанный собственной труппой? Кто умолял найти ему работу?

_К королевской чете._

Меня подвело лишь сострадание к товарищу, впавшему в ничтожество. Откуда мне было знать, что он подло воспользуется моей добротой и устроит это жалкое представление?

ХУДРУК. Жалкое?! Да я был в таком ударе, что мне поверили не только стражники, но и принц, а уж он-то понимает в драматическом искусстве!.. И при этом мне пришлось преодолеть огромное сопротивление материала, ведь убогие стихи, которые ты написал для меня — почему вообще ты решил, что призраки изъясняются стихами? — это стыд и срам. Вот, кстати, оцените, принц. Рифма хромает, стиль ни к чёрту.

_Худрук отдаёт бумагу Гамлету._

ГАМЛЕТ (сражён). Рука Полония!

_Отдаёт бумагу Клавдию._

КЛАВДИЙ (саркастически). И верно, каков изверг! Заставить бедного мальчика, который травмирован смертью отца, слушать, например, такое: «Разъял твои заплётшиеся кудри и каждый волос водрузил стоймя». Кстати, попытка убрать меня руками племянника тоже не очень-то изящна! Ладно, под стражу обоих, завтра разберёмся.

ГЕРТРУДА (к мрачному мужику; она наконец-то выпила достаточно, чтобы высказать наболевшее). Я ещё при жизни тебе говорила, что твой Полоний — недостойный прохвост. Но ты же всегда лучше знаешь! И вот что вышло!.. А ну- ка не смей исчезать, когда я с тобой разговариваю!..

_Мрачный мужик торопливо растворяется в воздухе._

ГЕРТРУДА (Гамлету). Вот! Он всегда так! Ты представить себе не можешь, как было тяжело жить с твоим отцом!..

КЛАВДИЙ (снисходительно). Ах, Труди, давай не сейчас, ему и так нелегко. Впрочем, как и всем нам. Слишком много событий для одного дня.

_Обращается к толпе._

Приношу всем присутствующим извинения за это… гм-гм… стихийное представление. В Эльсиноре всё спокойно, идите спать.

_Все уходят. На крепостной стене остаются Лютик и Вальдо._

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик, ты неподражаем! Братался с призраком старого короля, а мне ни полслова???

ЛЮТИК. Ну, я же не знал, кто он. Думал, просто нелюдимый дядька. Мало ли тут стрёмных личностей шатается — не замок, а проходной двор.

ВАЛЬДО. Ты просто дурачок со склонностью к дешёвым эффектам.

ЛЮТИК. А ты зануда. Согласись, драматично же вышло!

ВАЛЬДО. Да уж. У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился.

ЛЮТИК. Валь, а ты действительно собрался драться с принцем ради меня?

ВАЛЬДО. Что за романтический бред! Он давно меня раздражал, всё как-то само получилось.

ЛЮТИК. Нет уж, не прибедняйся! Это был отчаянный рыцарственный поступок, и теперь я твой навеки. Что бы ты ни думал на этот счёт!

ВАЛЬДО. Перестань! Лучше скажи, откуда у него текст пьесы? Привет из загробного мира?

ЛЮТИК. Вот мне как-то совершенно неинтересно. Главное, что наш метод работает.

ВАЛЬДО. Ты только подумай, а ведь у нас и правда получается! Мы придумали и вот они, события!

ЛЮТИК. Ну, мы не совсем так придумали…

ВАЛЬДО (пожимает плечами). Реальность вносит свои коррективы.

ЛЮТИК. Подозреваю, что тут главное — эмоционально вложиться в процесс!

_Обнимает Вальдо за талию._

ВАЛЬДО (улыбается). В этом смысле тебе нет равных.

ЛЮТИК. А что тебе понравилось больше? То, что я делал или то, что шептал тебе на ушко?

_Вальдо опускает ресницы, но мгновения хватило, чтобы Лютик уловил его мысли._

ЛЮТИК. Ммм, понятно. Вот выберемся из этой переделки, сменю, наверное, профессию, буду сочинять подписи к эротическим гравюрам, раз так хорошо выходит, что даже тебя проняло.

ВАЛЬДО. Это к тем, которые продают за грошик на ярмарке?

ЛЮТИК. Ух, ты и цену знаешь!.. А это для какой поэмы было нужно?

ВАЛЬДО. Лучше пиши порнографические рассказы. Не зря же учился! Будешь просвещать тёмный народ.

ЛЮТИК. Отлично. Разбогатею и найму тебя своим секретарём.

ВАЛЬДО. Размечтался.

ЛЮТИК. Я буду надменно возлежать на диване и диктовать тебе сногсшибательные подробности массовых оргий, а ты будешь краснеть, зеленеть и содрогаться. И кудряшки у тебя разовьются от жгучей зависти к моему безграничному таланту.

ВАЛЬДО. Бесконтрольному, ты хотел сказать?

ЛЮТИК. Нет! Кстати, как ты думаешь, будет пользоваться спросом порнуха с монстрами?

ВАЛЬДО. Вроде секса с кикиморой??? Лютик, у тебя лихорадка?

ЛЮТИК (с некоторым сожалением в голосе). Неее, с кикиморой не получится. Точно можно с суккубом, с сиреной и с бруксой. Один мой знакомый говорил, что бывали случаи с оборотнями, но тут должны совпасть несколько…

ВАЛЬДО. О-о-о, куда же нам без главного эксперта континента! Нет такой мерзости, в которой бы твой ведьмак не разбирался!.. Но моральный урод при этом почему-то я!

ЛЮТИК. Да что ты так бесишься, я не понимаю? Когда я упоминаю кого-то другого, ты реагируешь совершенно спокойно, а тут шипишь, как кот на куче отбросов.

ВАЛЬДО. Браво, Лютик ты выбрал самое удачное сравнение из возможных!

ЛЮТИК. Да что с тобой такое, чем тебя так Геральт уел? Переспи с ним для симметрии и делу конец. Это довольно просто устроить. По знакомству-то.

_Мерзко хихикает._

И перестанешь так раздражаться.

ВАЛЬДО (дёрнувшись от неприязни). Не хочу.

ЛЮТИК (с интересом). А почему? Все хотят.

ВАЛЬДО. Он мне не нравится. Вообще никак.

ЛЮТИК. Повторяю свой вопрос, почему?

ВАЛЬДО. Он… пустой и мёртвый. Как старый дом с заколоченными окнами, в котором произошло преступление.

ЛЮТИК (изменившимся тоном). И когда ты это понял?

ВАЛЬДО. Когда его увидел. Я специально ездил посмотреть. И ужасно расстроился от того, что ты привязался чёрт знает к кому.

_Пауза._

ЛЮТИК. А почему тогда я оказался таким тупым?

ВАЛЬДО (с внезапной яростью). Не смей так говорить!..

ЛЮТИК (изумлённо). Ой. 

ВАЛЬДО. У тебя просто такой склад ума, ты оплетаешь человека своими фантазиями, как цветочными гирляндами, очаровываешься, а потом, когда вскрывается правда, бежишь в ужасе от самого себя и ситуации. Ты не можешь жить и сочинять отдельно, ты не профессиональный ремесленник, ты — воплощённое вдохновение.

ЛЮТИК (не может поверить в услышанное). Ой. Ой-ёй-ёй. Валь, лихорадка теперь у тебя?

ВАЛЬДО. Нет. Но если тебе будет приятно, я могу обозвать тебя пообидней, и всё встанет на свои места.

_Глаза Лютика заволакиваются мечтательной дымкой._

ЛЮТИК (томно). Ага… Обзови, пожалуйста!..

ВАЛЬДО (ласково и прочувствованно). Поэтическая бездарность!

ЛЮТИК (игриво). Ммм, а ещё?

ВАЛЬДО (низким вибрирующим голосом). Бесталанщина, потакающая низменным вкусам толпы.

_Лютик издевательски стонет и закусывает губу._

ВАЛЬДО (с интонацией профессионального соблазнителя). Пошли ещё посочиняем?

ЛЮТИК. Да когда ж я тебе отказывал!!!..


	7. 6. «Вы называете это концом? Когда ещё нет трупов?»

_Раннее утро. Король и королева Дании сидят у себя в покоях за длинным столом, заваленным документами. На Клавдии ночной колпак, Гертруда всё ещё в папильотках._

КЛАВДИЙ (перебирает бумаги). В покоях Полония провели тщательный обыск. Нашли переписку с Фортинбрасом: министр нас тут всех быстренько свергнет и откроет ворота норвежскому разбойнику. Но удивляет меня совсем не это, а то, что простое политическое убийство ему, видите ли, было не с руки, он желал драматических эффектов.

ГЕРТРУДА. Помнишь, Полоний всё к месту и не к месту поминал, как блистательно играл в студенческом театре? Не хочу выглядеть нудной ханжой, но именно так грехи молодости отравляют жизнь. Слишком легко оторваться от реальности и обмануть самого себя!

КЛАВДИЙ. Нет, додуматься только: внушить твоему тупоумному сыну… ох, прости, Труди…

ГЕРТРУДА. Ладно, на правду не обижаются…

КЛАВДИЙ. …внушить мальчику всю эту белиберду. Соком белены в ухо! Подумать только, где он это вычитал, в каких трухлявых античных манускриптах? Ну, кто нынче травит беленой, как ребёнок, честное слово! ГЕРТРУДА. Вот что значит безнадёжно отстать от жизни! А прирезал бы тебя по- тихому, и всё было бы отлично.

КЛАВДИЙ (снисходительно). Бедный старый дурачок!

_Цинично смеются._

КЛАВДИЙ. Не хочу его казнить. Из него сделают мученика, да и детей жалко.

ГЕРТРУДА. Изгнать с позором? Слишком большое унижение, его удар хватит. Или выживет и будет мелко пакостить.

КЛАВДИЙ. Может, дать ему сбежать?

ГЕРТРУДА. А куда он денется?

КЛАВДИЙ. Конечно, к Фортинбрасу.

ГЕРТРУДА. Тогда нужно это использовать.

_Понимают друг друга с полуслова и зовут стражу. Входят Бернардо и Марцелл._

_Супруги говорят с ними одновременно._

ГЕРТРУДА. Бернардо, для вас есть важное поручение. Сегодня же, стоя недалеко от темницы Полония, завяжите разговор с кем-нибудь и как бы случайно сболтните вот что…

_Даёт ему инструкции._

КЛАВДИЙ. Марцелл, я приказываю вам не позднее завтрашнего утра поддаться алчности и по-тихому выпустить бывшего министра из темницы за крупное вознаграждения. Да не продешевите, а то знаю я этого скупердяя…

_Стража уходит. Гертруда бросает заинтересованный взгляд в след Бернардо. Клавдий это замечает и подмигивает._

КЛАВДИЙ. Дорогая, ни в чём себе не отказывай. Тем более что офицеров у нас пруд пруди, а музыканты на вес золота. Пусти в расход менее штучный товар.

ГЕРТРУДА. Ты же не против? КЛАВДИЙ. Я? Боже упаси! Это более доступный подарок, чем драгоценности, на которые в казне нет денег.

_Посмеиваются и снова склоняются над бумагами._

ГЕРТРУДА. Итак, примерная смета на починку крыши.

КЛАВДИЙ. Трагедия в пяти актах приёмки выполненных работ!..

_Общий драматический вздох, которому бы позавидовал и Эдмунд._

***

_Офелия появляется во дворе замка, вид у неё по понятным причинам расстроенный. Знатные господа и даже слуги сторонятся её, словно прокажённую. Она в задумчивости садится у стены на старую бочку. Ни на кого не смотрит, просто рисует что-то палочкой на земле._

_Проходящий мимо Жеан понимает, что происходит, и тут же присаживается рядом._

ЖЕАН. Моё почтение, сударыня. О настроении не спрашиваю, просто хочется побыть с вами рядом, если позволите.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Не возражаю. Вокруг меня теперь мно-о-ого пустого места.

_К ним присоединяется Альфред. Девушка с интересом поднимает на него глаза._

ОФЕЛИЯ. О, вы играли ту очаровательную подружку господина Лютика в пасторали? У меня горели ладони весь вечер, так я вам хлопала.

_Альфред трогательно смущается._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Но я тогда обратила внимание на ваш костюм… эти цветы в волосах, вероятно, маргаритки?

АЛЬФРЕД. Кажется, да. Нашёл в реквизите то, что подходило по цвету.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Но маргаритки означают притворство!

_Поясняет._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Язык цветов, знаете ли, такая салонная забава. Но раз вы играете для господ, которым важны символы… Я бы на вашем месте подыскала что-то другое.

АЛЬФРЕД (заинтересованно). А например?

_Офелия быстро набрасывает эскизы цветов на песке._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Мимоза — это чуткость, ландыш — верная дружба. Если же это кажется слишком слащавым, то можно украсить вашу героиню пурпурной гвоздикой, это будет символизировать её своенравие. А ещё возможно…

_Рисует следующий цветок. На него падает тень. Это Гамлет. Он с презрением смотрит на Офелию в окружении актёров, всем своим видом намекая, что в таком обществе ей и место._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Вы растоптали мои фиалки. Кстати, они означают верность.

ГАМЛЕТ (злобно). Такую же короткую, как надпись на колечке?

ОФЕЛИЯ (холодно). Кончайте ломать комедию, Ваше высочество. Если вам что-то угодно, извольте сообщить это прямо, иначе я ухожу.

ГАМЛЕТ. Надеюсь, в монастырь? Потому что куда же ещё деваться лживой дочери лживого отца?

ОФЕЛИЯ (медленно встаёт, глядя на принца в упор). Действительно, куда?

ГАМЛЕТ. И что, ни слова сожаления?

ОФЕЛИЯ (начинает заводиться). Сожаления о чём?

ГАМЛЕТ. Хотя бы о несбывшейся любви?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Так это была любовь?

ГАМЛЕТ (заламывая руки). О вероломная!..

_Жеан, внимательно следивший за их диалогом, громко провозглашает._

ЖЕАН. Не вопрос! Штрафное очко Гамлету. 1:0 в пользу Офелии.

_Гамлет озирается. К ним уже подошло несколько человек, предвкушающих очередное представление._

ГАМЛЕТ (возмущённо). Но это не игра!

ЖЕАН. С вами никогда не знаешь, мой добрый принц. Не вопрос. 2:0.

_Гамлет понимает, что попал в детскую ловушку, но не знает, как вывернуться, чтобы не выглядеть трусом._

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Two Siberians — Vodka Diaries**

**https://youtu.be/iVD7PIJhpJg**

ГАМЛЕТ. Что вы теперь будете делать, сударыня?

ОФЕЛИЯ. А что вы мне прикажете?

ГАМЛЕТ. Кто я такой, чтобы вам приказывать?

ЖЕАН. Без риторики! 3:0.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Откуда мне знать, что у вас не дурные мысли?

ГАМЛЕТ. Почему мои мысли так вас интересуют?

ОФЕЛИЯ (на одном дыхании, экспрессивно) Отчего же мне не интересоваться тем, что думает человек, глумящийся над теми, кто не может дать сдачи?

_В толпе, которая окружила спорящих плотным кольцом, раздаются одобрительные возгласы._

_Избирательный Альфред подкатывает бочку в центр двора, они с Жеаном подсаживают на неё Офелию. Гамлету зрители ставят вторую бочку, он залезает на неё с помощью Горацио, который прибежал посмотреть на стихийный поединок._

ГАМЛЕТ. Вы думаете, что я жесток лишь потому, что я вынужден быть суровым?

ОФЕЛИЯ (гневно). Вы не знаете что такое человечность!..

ЖЕАН. Риторика! 3:1.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Почему бы вам для разнообразия не заняться чем-нибудь полезным?

ГАМЛЕТ (с сарказмом). Пить уксус, крокодилов есть?

_Смех, аплодисменты._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Зачем так яростно острить, обнажая собственное бессилие?

ГАМЛЕТ. А почему вам так хочется меня уязвить?

ОФЕЛИЯ. А отчего вам так хочется меня уничтожить?

ГАМЛЕТ. Зачем вы приписываете мне подобные мысли?

ОФЕЛИЯ. А у вас есть свои мысли? Разве не все они взяты из чужих философских трудов?

_Хохот, аплодисменты._

ГАМЛЕТ. Разве у вас есть образование, чтобы оценить их?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Неужели вы не брезгуете даже аргументами, оскорбляющими собеседника?

ГАМЛЕТ. Разве стыдно говорить правду?

ОФЕЛИЯ. А это работает в обе стороны?!

_Не переводя дыхания, выдаёт длиннющее вопросительное предложение в чрезвычайно аффектированной манере. Пока она произносит его, зрители ритмично бьют в ладоши, а Офелия стучит каблуком о бочку._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Вы, мой добрый принц, можете невозбранно подойти и сказать любому из присутствующих, что он жалок, бездарен или глуп, не читал того или сего, не озабочен фундаментальными вопросами бытия, просто неприлично молод или удручающе стар, чересчур красив или наоборот, оскорбительно весел или неуместно грустен, особенно лыс или специфически кудряв, слишком придворный, слишком женщина, слишком актёр, слишком дышит и слишком моргает, но может ли себе позволить то же самое ваш собеседник, ведь его удел — кивать и кланяться, мой дорогой принц, да есть ли в этом справедливость??? Уффффф.

_Музыка резко обрывается. Офелия наконец-то выдыхает. На дворе Эльсинора тихо, все под впечатлением._

ГАМЛЕТ (изумлённый до глубины души, с лицом человека, который, кажется, начал что-то понимать). Нет.

_Не слезая с бочки, он сдержанно, но почтительно кланяется ей._

ЖЕАН. 4:1. Стоп, игра!

ГОЛОС ГЕРТРУДЫ (с балкона). А когда это у нас был объявлен конкурс талантов? И какой приз обещан? А то, может, мне тоже поучаствовать?

ГОЛОС КЛАВДИЯ. Ну, Труди!

ГОЛОС ГЕРТРУДЫ (затихает). Надо со всем этим что-то делать. Я не готова и дальше жить на театральных подмостках…

_Лютик с Вальдо стоят в глубине двора и с интересом наблюдают за происходящим._

ЛЮТИК. Нужно куда-то пристроить юную леди, здесь ей, кажется, уже не рады.

ВАЛЬДО. Найдём ей нормального мужика, как ты планировал?

ЛЮТИК. Я уже передумал. Зачем? Мужик — это всегда проблема.

_Выразительно смотрит на Вальдо, тот фыркает._

ВАЛЬДО. И правда. Но насчёт Офелии — давай подождём хотя бы до завтра, есть одна мысль, но ей нужно созреть.

ЛЮТИК (недовольно). Сюжет как-то расползается, я хотел, чтобы он с Гамлетом в финале поженились.

ВАЛЬДО (немедленно начинает выпендриваться). Заканчивать пьесу свадьбой? В обоих известных нам мирах так не пишут уже лет сто! Полная беспомощность.

ЛЮТИК. Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

ВАЛЬДО. Нынче в моде открытый финал.

ЛЮТИК. В переводе на человеческий, у автора кончились пристойные варианты, и он перекладывает ответственность на зрителя

ВАЛЬДО. Лучше быть недосказанным, чем откровенно вульгарным.

ЛЮТИК (с нежностью). Да пошёл бы ты.

ВАЛЬДО (с не меньшей нежностью). Да пошёл бы ты сам.

ЛЮТИК (задумчиво). А если открытый финал, но с зацепками на продолжение? Ну, или просто со светлым ощущением, что у всех персонажей есть какая-то жизнь за пределами пьесы, где они обречены прислуживать главному герою и его вселенской тоске?

ВАЛЬДО. Все разъезжаются, и остаётся пустой Эльсинор?

ЛЮТИК. Ну что ты, совсем не пустой. Тут тьма народу и все заняты своими делами, ничуть не менее важными, чем бегать с чужим черепом наперевес…

ВАЛЬДО. …и нести глубокомысленную чушь.

ЛЮТИК. Именно.

ВАЛЬДО. То есть, отдавая дань автору пьесы, кем бы он ни был, мы не вышучиваем Гамлета, а лишь даём понять, что на нём свет клином не сошёлся…

ЛЮТИК. … и возьми любого другого, хоть могильщика, хоть прачку — их история будет не менее интересна. Если мы с тобой её напишем.

ВАЛЬДО. Оу, широкий демократический взгляд и самолюбование. Просто квинтэссенция тебя.

ЛЮТИК (глупо хлопает ресницами и пищит). Ах, милсдарь Маркс, вы меня смущаете.

_Нормальным голосом._

Ну, а вообще как тебе?

ВАЛЬДО (опять переключается в режим занудства). Мне нравится. Тут есть, где развернуться. И ты, кажется, придумал новый жанр, он одновременно интеллектуально изощрённый и очень гуманный. И хотя ты демонстративно обнажаешь приём…

ЛЮТИК (перебивает). Скажешь слово «деконструкция», и я укушу тебя за задницу вотпрямщас при всём Эльсиноре.

ВАЛЬДО (коварно улыбается). А этот способ всегда будет работать? Точно-точно?..

ЛЮТИК. Рискни проверить!..

ВАЛЬДО. Пожалуй, чуть позже. А сейчас хочу рассказать тебе одну идею, пока не забыл.

ЛЮТИК. Валяй!

ВАЛЬДО. Я, кажется, первый раз в жизни придумал небанальную свадьбу. Ты же был в парадной галерее?..

***

_Мрачный мужик в доспехах мрачно меряет шагами мрачную стену замка. Завывает ветер, сгущается тьма — всё, как положено. Внезапно он видит на другом краю сцены бледный призрак женщины в старинных одеждах. Она делает ему приглашающий жест рукой и тает в воздухе. Призрак старого Гамлета изумлён и растерян. Из засады появляется Лютик и панибратски хлопает его по плечу (рука, разумеется, проходит насквозь)._

ЛЮТИК. Испугался привидения? Не ссы, папаша, я с тобой.

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК. Кто эта призрачная тень? Впервые вижу её в Эльсиноре.

ЛЮТИК (с интонацией ярмарочного зазывалы). Королева Эльжбета. Вальдо вычитал, что она правила тут лет двести назад. Пережила трёх мужей, сожгла несколько городов, после гибели военачальника в очередной войне возглавила войско и победила в битве, лично рубила головы провинившимся царедворцам. Роскошная дамочка, а?

МРАЧНЫЙ МУЖИК (под впечатлением). Достойна восхищения! А какая стать!..

ЛЮТИК. Её неупокоенная душа по нашим предположениям привязана к портрету. В углу парадной галереи висит такая закопчённая картина, может, ты помнишь… Держу пари, она тоже скучает! Ты бы сходил, потрепался о вашем, о замогильном…

_Мрачный мужик, нетерпеливо мерцая, удаляется._

ЛЮТИК (вслед ему, с надеждой). Ох, лишь бы прокатило!..

***

_Ночь. Лютик тренируется в пустом зале для фехтования. Вальдо появляется в дверях, заспанный, растрёпанный, в незаправленной рубашке. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы начать ругаться, но внезапно передумывает и решает понаблюдать._

_Лаэрт как-то говорил ему, что со шпагой в руке каждый становится тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Интересно, что бы он сказал о Лютике? Вальдо приходит к выводу, что попытка понять его по манере сражаться обречена на провал. Бывают люди слишком изменчивые и настолько внутренне подвижные, что перевоплощаются в каждое новое настроение целиком. Вот и сейчас перед ним был ловкий, сосредоточенный и полностью владеющий собой фехтовальщик. А куда делся тот, другой Лютик, ослеплённый болью и яростью, готовый поразить любого противника любой ценой? Да никуда, конечно._

_И тут его замечают. Вальдо привычно переключается на легкомысленную болтовню._

ВАЛЬДО (ворчливо). Меня разбудил звон и грохот. Я думал, тут очередное эльсинорское побоище, а это ты развлекаешься. Глубокой ночью, Лютик! Ты спятил!

ЛЮТИК (задорно). Да что-то не спится. Решил немного размяться и наверстать упущенные году тренировок минут за тридцать. Мне, знаешь ли, рукоплещут лучшие люди Дании, я должен быть в форме. У нас же на подходе пьеса про королеву амазонок! Стихи чудовищные, зато я, Альфред и Жеан будем чертовски хороши с накладной грудью, торчащей из картонных доспехов!

_Становится в драматичную позу и салютует Вальдо клинком. Тот снисходительно кривится._

ВАЛЬДО. Эта страна обречена. И соседние тоже, если ты разойдёшься. Фортинбрасу стоит поразмыслить над своим поведением. А я иду обратно спать. Будешь и дальше громыхать — выкину твои румяна и белые чулочки из окна. Что ты на это скажешь, Юлиан де Леттенхоф?

ЛЮТИК (картинно хмурится и изображает шутовской гнев). Скажу, сдавайтесь, сударь!

_Он делает эффектный выпад, но останавливает наконечник рапиры, не касаясь противника, как раз у его талии и начинает с хитрой улыбкой медленно поднимать край рубашки._

ВАЛЬДО (страдальчески закатывает глаза). Ну вот, начались сцены разнузданного соблазнения из любовной драмы. Мне взять розу в зубы или так справишься?

ЛЮТИК. Лучше прикрой свой стыдливый румянец веером.

_Лютик ведёт клинок вверх и как только Вальдо пытается уклониться, аккуратно приставляет его к горлу. Вальдо нервно сглатывает._

ВАЛЬДО. Да ты совсем обнаглел!

ЛЮТИК. О да! А ты что думал, только ты тут умеешь командовать?

_Лютик победно улыбается и заставляет Вальдо поднять подбородок._

ВАЛЬДО. Ты играешь с огнём.

ЛЮТИК. Хватит нахваливать самого себя. Сдаёшься на милость победителя?

ВАЛЬДО. Боюсь, что твоя милость будет страшнее твоего гнева.

ЛЮТИК. Может быть и так.

_Лютик многозначительно подмигивает и наконец-то опускает шпагу. Ровно через секунду он уже лежит на полу, а Вальдо трясёт его за плечи и рычит._

ВАЛЬДО. Никогда больше так не делай!!! Это было неприятно!

_Лютик нахально улыбается и лениво закидывает руки за голову. Кажется, то, что Вальдо сидит на нём верхом и пытается (впрочем, довольно неубедительно) придушить, мало его волнует._

ЛЮТИК. У меня сложилось иное впечатление. Ты бы себя видел со стороны! Зрачки, как блюдца…

ВАЛЬДО (с чувством). Паршивый провокатор!

_Он резко встаёт и направляется к выходу._

ЛЮТИК (недоуменно). Ты куда это?!

ВАЛЬДО (надменно). В кровать.

ЛЮТИК (обиженно). А я??? Я тут так и буду валяться на холодном полу?

ВАЛЬДО (ещё надменнее). Сам дойдёшь! Или надеялся, что я тебя на руках потащу?

_Он удаляется, изображая полное безразличие. Лютик недоуменно хлопает глазами._

ВАЛЬДО (внезапно высовывается из дверного проёма и небрежно бросает). И шпагу с собой захвати!

_Лютик хохочет и бежит следом. Тренировки — это просто прелесть. Почему он раньше этого не понимал?.._

***

_Утро. Под окном у Вальдо стоят Офелия и Горацио, радостно кричат и размахивают руками._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Лютик! Лютик! Эй, пасторальная сестрёнка, поднимайтесь!!!

_Из окна высовывается помятый и недовольный Лютик._

ЛЮТИК. Ну, что вам, юная Пимпернель? Отчего вам не спится в этот чудесный ранний…

_Смотрит на солнце._

…полдень.

ОФЕЛИЯ. У меня потрясающая новость!

ЛЮТИК. Какая?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Монастырь не дождётся!!!

ЛЮТИК. Ничего не понимаю!

ОФЕЛИЯ. Ловите!

_Она складывает самолётиком какую-то бумажку и бросает её в окно Лютику._

ВАЛЬДО (ворчливо). У тебя какая-то необыкновенно бурная светская жизнь.

_Горацио и Офелия убегают. Лютик разворачивает бумагу, которая оказывается письмом. Он зачитывает его вслух._

**Дорогая сестрица!**

**Когда я уезжал из Эльсинора, меня томили мрачные предчувствия, но я даже представить не мог, что всё обернётся так печально. Наш отец, конечно, никогда был не чужд честолюбивых интриг, но подлый обман принца и сговор с врагом — это настоящее преступление. Я переживаю за твою судьбу, ведь в замке творятся страшные вещи, а защитить тебя некому. Конечно, в любой момент я могу вернуться в Данию и позаботиться о тебе, как велит мой долг. Но почему бы не сделать наоборот? Ты всегда хотела рисовать, а тут, в Париже, я смогу нанять тебе прекрасных учителей. Жизнь во Франции полна интересных возможностей! А в Эльсиноре на нас всегда будут смотреть косо, там мы — дети предателя, отравленное семя. Господин Маркс всё это время держал меня в курсе событий, он поможет сыскать тебе достойных провожатых, если ты, конечно, согласна на переезд.**

**Жду ответа, твой любящий брат Лаэрт**

ЛЮТИК. Втайне переписывался с её братом все это время и ничего мне не сказал, паршивец?

ВАЛЬДО. Да просто речь не заходила. Лаэрт — отличный парень с ясной головой и чувством чести. Жаль, ты его не застал. Мы с ним немного упражнялись в фехтовании. Он очень переживал за Офелию и просил держать его в курсе. Вот и всё.

ЛЮТИК (привычно ехидничает, но смотрит на него с восхищением). Такой безразличный, такой сдержанный, а в душе пылает сострадание ко всему живому. Просто герой рыцарского романа! Спасает трепетных дев от жестокого общества, а хорошеньких актёров от взбесившихся принцев. Признайся, Вальдо, ночами ты вяжешь шерстяные носки для бедных?..

ВАЛЬДО. Да отцепись ты! Лучше давай подумаем, где найти ей надёжных попутчиков. Нельзя отправлять девушку с кем попало, путь не близкий.

_Стук в дверь. Вальдо стонет и накрывает голову подушкой._

ГОЛОС ЖЕАНА. Лютик, срочный сбор труппы, у Эдмунда новости.

ЛЮТИК (уже успевший одеться, выходит к нему). Мне хвататься за сердце или погодить? Что-то я чертовски устал от сюрпризов.

ЖЕАН (по-прежнему из-за двери). Да я бы тоже не против поскучать месяцок. Но, видно, не с нашей профессией. Ей-ей, когда я побирался на паперти, было меньше нервотрёпки! Ну, отпинают, ну, прогонят — обычное дело. Но это?.. Эххх, пошли уже.

***

_Все актёры в сборе._

ЭДМУНД. Друзья, мне тут с последней почтой пришло послание. Старый знакомец пишет, что через два месяца в его городе будет большой праздник. Ремесленные цехи решили развлекать горожан постановками моралите. Странное решение, но не мне их осуждать. Каждая корпорация хочет нанять самых лучших актёров, чтобы показывать сценки из жизни святых. Цех оружейников решил не ударить в грязь лицом и замахнуться на Апокалипсис, да так, чтоб посрамить всех соперников разом. Перевожу: за ценой не постоят.

ГАРЕТ. Совсем не наш жанр.

ЭДМУНД. Но у нас есть два месяца! И текста мало, танцы да пантомима. Расходы на костюмы и спецэффекты цех полностью покрывает, и заплатить обещают очень щедро. Полный пансион.

АЛЬФРЕД. А где всё это будет?

ЭДМУНД. Да в Париже, конечно!

ЖЕАН. О-о-о, что ж ты раньше не сказал, я сразу за!

ЭДМУНД. Друзья, чтоб не было драки за роли, предупреждаю заранее: я хочу быть архангелом Михаилом! Все согласно кивают.

АЛЬФРЕД. Да не вопрос! Это в самый раз для тебя.

_Хихикает._

А Лютичек будет Вавилонской блудницей.

ЛЮТИК. С чего это вдруг???

АЛЬФРЕД. С того, что я буду Женой, облачённой в солнце. Я симпатичный и трогательный.

ЛЮТИК. А мне опять тряпочными сиськами трясти?!

АЛЬФРЕД. Так и у меня же не свои!

ГАРЕТ (грозно). Отставить сиськи, богохульники! Так мы тут про священное писание разговариваем.

_С явным удовольствием._

А я буду Великим красным драконом. Ужо я им там извергну!..

ЛЮТИК. Ха! Наконец-то покатаешь меня на своём горбу. Оторвусь за всё!..

ЖЕАН (обиженно). У вас всё такое колоритное. А мне достанется пищащий младенец?

ГАРЕТ. Да ну, нет, конечно, куклу закутаем.

ЭДМУНД. Как насчёт Агнца?

ЖЕАН (подбочениваясь). А что, я могу! От моей чистоты и невинности будет рыдать весь Париж!

_Все ржут._

ЭДМУНД. Ну, так что вы думаете насчёт поездки во Францию?

_Одобрительный хор голосов._

ЭДМУНД. Только есть одна проблема. Текст писания — ужасная муть, можно язык сломать. Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то грамотный переложил его для живых людей, желательно короткими строчками и в рифму.

АЛЬФРЕД. И насколько я понимаю жанр, это должно быть ну о-о-очень назидательно, без шутеечек. А то церковники опять затянут про позорные игры гистрионов и сожрут нас с потрохами.

_Лютик внезапно падает на спину, хохочет как безумный и дрыгает ногами._

ГАРЕТ. Ты чего, тоже с ума сошёл?

ЖЕАН. Эльсинорские миазмы кого хошь доконают!

ЛЮТИК. Ребята, мы спасены. Раз нам позарез нужен унылый поэт-моралист, у меня есть один на примете.

ВСЕ ХОРОМ. Дай, угадаю!!!

***

_Пасторальная сцена на кладбище. Последнее время тут тихо, так как лишённые привычной работы могильщики предпочитают сидеть по кабакам. Лютик и Вальдо расположились в тени дуба и лениво перебрасываются репликами._

ЛЮТИК. А ты думал, какой я?

ВАЛЬДО. Ммм, жадный, легко вспыхивающий. Неразборчивый. Наверное, ещё грубоватый.

ЛЮТИК. И что, подтвердилось?

ВАЛЬДО. Ну, так, совсем немножко.

ЛЮТИК. А я считал, что ты безумно скучный и консервативный. Такой однообразный педант.

ВАЛЬДО. И сейчас?..

ЛЮТИК. Нет, конечно. Я вообще в себя прийти не могу от изумления.

ВАЛЬДО. И я. Ты оказался такой… самозабвенный.

ЛЮТИК. Только не пиши про меня сонетов.

ВАЛЬДО. Постараюсь сдержаться.

ЛЮТИК. Вообще от тебя такого не ожидал. Нежности и внимания.

ВАЛЬДО (с фальшивой заботой). Что ты сегодня кушал, мой мальчик?

ЛЮТИК (ласково). Да заткнись ты. Но какой ты всё-таки бываешь милый. Очень редко и недолго.

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик!

ЛЮТИК. Да?

ВАЛЬДО. Всё это очень странно.

ЛЮТИК. Да.

ВАЛЬДО. И прекрасно.

ЛЮТИК. Да.

ВАЛЬДО. Я ужасно рад, что у твоего джинна оказалось извращённое чувство юмора.

ЛЮТИК. Ага. Сидели бы как два замшелых вурдалака на континенте и продолжали грызню ещё лет двадцать. А потом бы умерли…

ВАЛЬДО. … в один день…

ЛЮТИК. … от разлива жёлчи во время очередного скандала.

ВАЛЬДО. Вот, кстати, не обязательно. Последние новости, что я слышал от знающих людей до того, как попасть сюда, меня очень насторожили. Там грядёт война, Лютик.

ЛЮТИК. Думаешь, тут нет войн?

ВАЛЬДО. Наверняка, есть. Но там, на континенте, назревает не просто очередная стычка, а большая война, которая захватит всех. Я не верю в пророчества и прочую чушь, но зато очень даже верю в банальную человеческую жадность и страсть к насилию.

ЛЮТИК. Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?..

ВАЛЬДО. О том, что у тебя потрясающе красивые руки?

_Целует его запястье._

_Лютик улыбается._

ЛЮТИК. О том, что мы могли бы здесь прижиться.

ВАЛЬДО. Уже прижились, кажется. Дурь границ не знает.

ЛЮТИК. А если наскучит Дания, то мы всегда можем уехать.

ВАЛЬДО. Ты что-то задумал?

ЛЮТИК (заносчиво). А то!..

ВАЛЬДО. Сознавайся, коварный интриган!

ЛЮТИК. Нас всей труппой пригласили во Францию на фестиваль моралите. Нам срочно нужен начитанный зануда, который сможет срифмовать кровь с любовью. И тут я сразу подумал…

ВАЛЬДО. Хм-хм.

ЛЮТИК (вкрадчиво). А ещё, говорят, там отличное вино. Разве тебе этого недостаточно?

ВАЛЬДО. Лютик, а ты не думал о том, что если у нас будет возможность вернуться обратно, то она представится именно здесь?..

ЛЮТИК. Ну, мы же точно не знаем. Глупо сидеть здесь, как прибитые гвоздями. 

ВАЛЬДО. Ты не думай, лично я совсем не против, новые возможности — это прекрасно. Но ты не боишься, что однажды заностальгируешь по реданским берёзкам?

ЛЮТИК (с ехидцей). Боюсь, твои мотивы несколько прозаичнее. Ты просто трусишь, ведь если мы возвратимся за ручку, над нами будет издеваться каждая бродячая собака в Оксенфурте.

ВАЛЬДО (внезапно осознав масштабы возможной катастрофы). И Фридрих скажет: а я же говорил!.. И на кафедре труверства не будет такого первокурсника, который бы не сложил про нас похабные частушки! 

ЛЮТИК. А представляешь, как прокомментирует наши отношения её сиятельство Эммануэлла де Стэль?

_Вальдо стонет и закрывает лицо руками._

ВАЛЬДО. А десять тысяч твоих самых близких подружек?..

_Лютик от ужасных картин, проплывающих перед его мысленным взором, пытается зарыться в землю._

ЛЮТИК (внезапно). Я тут подумал: а нам тут неплохо живётся!..

ВАЛЬДО (с энтузиазмом). Разнообразие, согласись!

ЛЮТИК. И люди такие… с огоньком!

ВАЛЬДО. Как минимум два университета!

ЛЮТИК. Цивилизация! Города! Развлечения!

ВАЛЬДО. А ещё мы можем балбесничать сколько душе угодно, переделывая свои старые песни. Они их всё равно ещё не слышали.

ЛЮТИК. И не только свои!.. Наконец-то можно не гнать волну, а спокойно делать только то, что нравится.

ВАЛЬДО. И берёзки ничуть не хуже!

ЛЮТИК. И берёзки. Чем мы, спрашивается, недовольны?..

***

_Вальдо и Офелия прогуливаются во дворе замка._

ВАЛЬДО. Сударыня, я буду рад сопровождать вас, если только ваше достоинство не уронит путешествие в компании бродячих актёров.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Что вы такое говорите, почту за честь. В кои-то веки мне не будет скучно. Кстати, Горацио решил, что медицинский факультет Сорбонны даст ему больше возможностей для развития. Так что собирается веселая компания.

ВАЛЬДО. Интересно, а в Эльсиноре кто-нибудь вообще останется?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Как минимум, две царственные пары.

ВАЛЬДО. А кто вторая?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Видела вчера вечером в галерее двоих милующихся призраков. Обсуждали, кажется, преимущества испанского сапога над дыбой.

ВАЛЬДО. Тогда я спокоен за Датское королевство. Но есть одна проблема… даже не знаю как бы это поприличнее сформулировать…

_Офелия хихикает._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Гертруда?

ВАЛЬДО. Ох. Да. Боюсь, она меня просто так не отпустит.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Ну, знаете, её можно понять. Но… как бы это поприличнее выразиться… ей больше нужны вы или ваша лютня?

ВАЛЬДО. Хм. Лютня в данном случае — эвфемизм?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Нет, конечно. Эльсинор плохо на вас виляет, везде видятся подтексты.

ВАЛЬДО. Да не такая уж проблема найти музыканта. Думаю ей нужно моё… внимание.

ОФЕЛИЯ. Так я и думала! Тогда у меня есть неожиданное предложение.

***

_Сцена в артистической комнате. Вальдо, раздетый по пояс, лежит на столе, вокруг него, как студенты в анатомическом театре, толпятся артисты, Офелия сосредоточенно мешает что-то в мисочке. Жеан расхаживает перед Вальдо как художник перед чистым полотном в ожидании вдохновения._

ЖЕАН. Так что бы нам изобразить на вас? Язвы? Сифилис? Или не мелочиться и замахнуться сразу бубонную чуму?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Требуется что-то противное, но не заразное.

ЭДМУНД. И с намёком на глубокую душевную драму. Мол, не просто подцепил пакость, а пострадал за правду. Мы же не хотим уронить авторитет господина Вальдо!

АЛЬФРЕД. Шрам? Да посинюшнее?

ЖЕАН (в предвкушении потирая руки). Точно, воспалённый шрам с гноем!

ЛЮТИК. А вы так сможете?..

ЖЕАН (со снисходительной усмешкой опытного мастера). Само собой! Если быть особенно ловким, то он потечёт прямо в руки королеве. Эффект будет фантастический.

ВАЛЬДО (бледнея). О господи, я, наверное, не смогу…

_Офелия деловито закатывает рукава и начинает накладывать грим на его грудь. Жеан у неё над плечом корректирует работу._

ЭДМУНД (участливо). Всё вы сможете, тут главное соблюсти нужные пропорции душевного благородства и физиологической мерзости. Скажете, что ранены на дуэли. Или лучше на войне.

ВАЛЬДО (его начинает потряхивать от волнения). Мне нужен заготовленный текст, хоть что-то. Я боюсь эту женщину больше, чем всё норвежское войско.

ЛЮТИК (откровенно наслаждается ситуацией). Смелее, товарищ, прорвёмся! Пережили графиню, переживём и королеву.

ВАЛЬДО. Да тьфу на тебя!

АЛЬФРЕД. Можно ввернуть что-то вроде: «ах, мой жалкий жребий… вы всегда будете жить в моём сердце, но любить вас я могу лишь чистой возвышенной любовью».

ЖЕАН. Надо как-то поизящней сказать, что с практической стороной дела обстоят неважно.

ЛЮТИК (деловито). В смысле не стоит или покромсали в битве?

ВАЛЬДО (возмущённо). Лютик! Тут дама!

ОФЕЛИЯ (продолжая невозмутимо орудовать кисточкой). Не беспокойтесь, на фоне этих органов произошло наше знакомство. Такие сентиментальные воспоминания!..

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Вступление из фильма «Труффальдино из Бергамо»**

**https://youtu.be/d0RoX8fCnlE**

_Перед воротами Эльсинора стоят два фургончика, готовых к отбытию. Вокруг них суетятся люди. Поодаль — карета с гербом. В неё тоже тащат вещи, в основном, стопки книг._

_Офелия и Гамлет одеты по-дорожному._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Мой принц, вы тоже уезжаете?

ГАМЛЕТ. Я еду обратно в Виттенберг. Кажется, у меня открылась идиосинкразия к местному воздуху. Но я рад, что с вами едет Горацио, так мне будет спокойнее.

ОФЕЛИЯ (указывает на актёров, которые опять что-то не поделили и темпераментно ругаются). Риск есть только в том, что эти милые люди заболтают меня до смерти. Удачи вам!

ГАМЛЕТ. И вам! Мои наилучшие пожелания Лаэрту. Вы позволите иногда писать вам?

ОФЕЛИЯ. Я буду рада.

_Улыбается._

Только прозой, пожалуйста.

_Офелия и Гамлет с достоинством пожимают друг другу руки._

_Появляются Гертруда и Клавдий, они в весьма приподнятом настроении, заметно, как они рады наконец-то спровадить всех возмутителей спокойствия подальше._

КЛАВДИЙ. Всего наилучшего тебя племянник, лёгкого пути и светлых мыслей.

ГЕРТРУДА. Удачной дороги и хорошего настроения.

_Гамлет не может понять, иронизируют они над ним или нет, но на всякий случай подозревает подвох._

ГАМЛЕТ. Благодарю за пожелания, любезные маменька и дяденька.

_Офелия и делает церемонный реверанс._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Вы с такой любезностью отпустили меня во Францию учиться живописи, что я хотела бы выразить, как могу, свою скромную благодарность. А что я ещё умею, кроме как рисовать? Ваши величества позволят мне сделать быстрый набросок прямо сейчас?

_Клавдий и Гертруда растроганы, насколько это вообще для них возможно, и тут же соглашаются немного попозировать._

ОФЕЛИЯ. Принц, займите подобающее место, прошу вас.

ГАМЛЕТ (внезапно). Я считаю, что без театральной труппы, сыгравшей такую важную роль в последних событиях, ваша картина будет неполной. Горацио, прошу тебя, помоги…

ГОРАЦИО (с облегчением). Наконец-то я узнаю своего приятеля из Виттенберга…

_Он бежит за актёрами._

ГЕРТРУДА. Тогда уж зовите всех придворных. И стражу!

КЛАВДИЙ. Действительно, не будет большого зла, если они оставят пост на часок. Фортинбрас всё равно отказался от своих притязаний, и государству сейчас угрожают разве что цены на черепицу и замазку…

_Все действующие лица пьесы выстраиваются в три ряда и делают благообразные лица._

ОФЕЛИЯ. С вашего позволения, себя и своего брата я впишу во-о-от сюда.

_Офелия увлечённо делает наброски в большом альбоме. Народ начинает потихоньку покашливать, почёсываться, переминаться с ноги на ногу и шушукаться._

_Гертруде передают записку с дальних рядов. «Как насчёт такого прозвища: королева Дании Гертруда Труднообъяснимая? Звучит?» Она оборачивается к Лютику, тот, стоя в последнем ряду, с невинным видом рассматривает пейзаж._

ГЕРТРУДА (бормочет себе под нос, сладко улыбаясь). Вовремя нацелился бежать, паршивец. Живого бы места не оставила…

***

ЛЮТИК (приплясывает на месте). Ну, долго там ещё?..

ВАЛЬДО. Да стой ты спокойно! Твоя физиономия будет висеть в эльсинорской картинной галерее. Может быть.

ЛЮТИК (балаболит что попало, лишь бы не скучать). На нас будут смотреть датчане новых поколений и задаваться резонным вопросом: что это за два субъекта, которые так не сходны друг с другом? Что может быть общего между ними? Один так свеж, так очарователен в своей непосредственности, его прелестные голубые глаза полны неизъяснимой мудрости и доброты… Что он делает рядом с этим разряженным красавчиком, который, по лицу видно, не в состоянии и слова молвить в простоте…

ВАЛЬДО (мстительно). Деконструкция!

_Голова Лютика на секунду пропадает из виду._

ВАЛЬДО. Ой, дурак, больно же!

ЛЮТИК (довольно). Так тебе и надо.

_Вдруг из-под земли раздаётся хорошо поставленный голос._

ГОЛОС. Торжествующая бездарность!

_Все недоуменно оглядываются вокруг. Выясняется, что на этот раз не происходит ничего сверхъестественного, просто окошко подвальной камеры, куда заключили Худрука, выходит как раз на место действия. Старый актёр, которому терять уже нечего, продолжает надрывно вещать._

ХУДРУК. Я просто изнемогаю от банальности всего происходящего. Заточение в одиночке — да, крысы — пожалуйста, гнилая солома — терпимо, но счастливый конец??? Есть ли на этом свете что-то безрадостнее финала, где все действующие лица обрели какую-никакую гармонию с реальностью, а некоторые…

_Злобно косится на Лютика._

… даже счастье в личной жизни?

ГЕРТРУДА (Клавдию, тихо). Может этому тоже совершенно случайно удастся сбежать?

ХУДРУК (заводится ещё пуще). Ни пыток! Ни драм! Ни дуэлей! Да хотя бы простенький поджог кто-то организовал — и на это вас не хватило. Где, спрашивается, нагнетание истерики? Где обманутые надежды, разбитые сердца, отвергнутая дружба? Куда девались все признаки большого мастерства??? Ничтожества! Вы ещё обвешайте стены замка гирляндами из роз и устройте танцы на лужку!..

КЛАВДИЙ. Ты знаешь, Труди, меня за последние дни порядком утомила эта театральщина.

ХУДРУК. Ну ладно, допустим, у вас кишка тонка предаться буйной страсти с кинжалом, торчащим из груди, одновременно напевая об этом чувствительную балладу, хотя что тут такого, обычное дело. Но что может быть лучше простенькой публичной казни — народу хоть отбавляй, а некоторые прямо просятся под топор. Отрубили бы пару голов, сделали бы людям приятное. Так нет же! Сентиментальность, гуманизм, уважение к зрителю и позитивное мышление — вот четыре всадника театрального апокалипсиса.

ГЕРТРУДА. Давай лучше в следующий раз вместо артистов позовём бригаду маляров, что ли.

ХУДРУК. За три дня действия — и ни одного трупа. Совершенный провал. Театр мёртв.

_Жалобно._

Ну, казните хотя бы меня, раз уж Полоний сбежал, что уж теперь…

_Клавдий и Гертруда отрицательно качают головами с плохо скрытой брезгливостью._

ХУДРУК (крик души). Да кто-нибудь здесь умрёт уже наконец???!!!

ВАЛЬДО и ЛЮТИК (хором). НЕТ!!!

_И тут за прямо спиной у наших соавторов открывается портал. В нём отчётливо виден берег озера, где Лютик с Геральтом выудили джинна._

ВАЛЬДО (в волнении хватает его за руку). Лютик!!! Посмотри туда!

_Лютик смотрит прямо в портал и твёрдо отвечает._

ЛЮТИК. Куда? На тучки? Да они уже рассеиваются. Кажется, день будет солнечным.

ВАЛЬДО (пристально глядит на него). Ты уверен?

ЛЮТИК. Совершенно!

_Лютик и Вальдо демонстративно поворачиваются к порталу спиной. Он исчезает, но в последний момент туда успевают просочиться, посмеиваясь по- призрачному, Мрачный мужик и его подружка Эльжбета с собственным портретом под мышкой._

***

**Музыкальное сопровождение: Оркестр Поля Мориа — Любовь ушла**

**https://youtu.be/8Qcn6N9Ub1M**

_Два фургончика неторопливо катят по местности, лишённой каких бы то ни было характерных признаков. В одном из них — актёры, в другом — наши соавторы и Горацио с Офелией, которые увлечённо разглядывают справочник по анатомии._

_Лютик и Вальдо сидят рядом на козлах и правят лошадьми по очереди. Лютик внезапно трогает Вальдо за плечо._

ВАЛЬДО. Да? 

ЛЮТИК (смущённо). Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что могу просто протянуть руку, прикоснуться к тебе, и мне за это ничего не будет.

_С лёгким беспокойством._

Ведь могу, да?

ВАЛЬДО (улыбается). Лютик, не говори глупостей.

ЛЮТИК. Ох, мы так затаскали слова, что я уже и не знаю, как об этом всём говорить.

ВАЛЬДО. Да ну, к чёрту эти риторические упражнения. Что они дают?

ЛЮТИК. Определённость.

ВАЛЬДО. Тогда давай я, как более опытный бард. Я скажу жуткую пошлость. Предупреждаю, это будет омерзительно, вульгарно и чудовищно. Возможно, тебя даже стошнит.

ЛЮТИК (нервно смеётся). Ну, давай.

_Вальдо что-то быстро шепчет ему на ухо. Лютик заливается краской._

ЛЮТИК. Знаешь, я от тебя такого не ожидал. Это какой-то запредельный уровень непристойности!

_И, зажмурившись, он шепчет в ответ так тихо, что расслышать могут только зрители в первом ряду._

Ужасно стыдно, но я тебя тоже.

**КОНЕЦ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за вдохновение великому сериалу «Пращи и стрелы» (эталонное, по моему мнению, высказывание о репертуарном театре в принципе), сериалу «Уилл» (дерзко и очень точно говорящему о сути елизаветинского театра как медиума) и фильму «Упражнения в прекрасном» (убийственно саркастичное зеркало природе современного российского театра).  
> Некоторые идеи фика честно стырены у Филипа Гудмана и Ивана Диденко.  
> Сцена с финальным групповым портретом — демонстративный оммаж фильму «Формула любви».


End file.
